Playing Puck
by TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: Sequel to Playing Cupid: The Yaoi club finds themselves in a whole new situation. They have to get their ships together while somehow putting on the spring show. As if our girls didn't have enough to do, they need to learn the drama business and quick. When snobby actors, and catty rumors fill the theater can there be room for romance? Major USUK, PoLiet, SuFin, and minor others
1. The Production Meeting

Nervously Lili entered the auditorium. To stop her hands from shaking she gripped the script tightly in both hands. She could do this. She took another big breath as if to steady herself, and continued to walk down the aisle towards the stage. The cast and crew turned, everyone was looking at her.

"She's who you got?" someone said in disbelief.

"Can she even act?" cried someone else.

"Puh-lease, she is so quiet. She probably doesn't even know how to project," a girl in the front said.

"Guys, give the girl a chance," Alfred said standing up, looking around at his fellow actors.

Arthur huffed, and turned away from Alfred. Feliks hadn't exaggerated a bit when it came to those two. Lili's heart sunk. So far she couldn't see any of the other Yaoi club members at the production meeting.

"Thanks for that Alfred," Feliks said with a grin. "Anyway, I like asked Lili to fill in for Puck, and I'm sure you will all welcome her."

There were a few errant grumbles, but finally someone moved over so she could sit down.

"Great!" Feliks beamed, "well I guess we should get started. As you guys know, I'm like directing this thing."

"We know!" shouted someone at the back.

Feliks glared at them. "And I chose to call this meeting, since we've got some more people joining us."

The rest of the Yaoi Club came in through the side door. "So like these girls offered to help with tech, and I figured we needed the help."

"Do they have any experience?" asked the same guy as before.

"You better learn to like shut up! Or else I'm gonna have to come and like beat your scrawny ass," Feliks huffed.

"Calm down," a brunette said, patting his friend on the back. A gesture that Elizabeta couldn't help but notice.

"Uh I was wondering if I could do something with documentation," Mei said with a smile. After all taking pictures and filming was her specialty.

The brunette smiled. "Yeah sure. Oh wait, sorry, my name's Toris. I'm the play's producer. It's my job to make sure every job gets done. I don't think we have a cinematographer yet."

"Is it alright if I help you?" Kiku asked.

Mei blushed. "I would like that."

"What about the rest of you? What can you do?" asked Toris.

Bella smiled. "Could I help with set building. I've always wanted to learn how to use power tools any how."

"That would be Berwald's division. Ber, do you need the extra help?" Toris asked.

A stoic blond in the back gave a slow nod.

"Looks like you're in," Toris said with a smile. He turned to Michelle. "How about you?"

Michelle shied away. "Oh I really don't know much about theater. What still needs to be done?"

"We need some help sewing costumes," Toris said kindly.

Michelle tilted her head, "yeah, I'd like that."

"And you?" he said turning to Elizabeta.

"I've been a stage manager before," Elizabeta said thinking back to her sophomore year.

Toris nodded. "Great! We needed another, you'll be working pretty closely with the whole crew. I hope you can handle that."

With a confident nod Elizabeta went to join the rest of the crew.

"Alright this is like wonderful. Well I think we should spend the rest of the time like just talking and getting to know each other better." With an excited nod, Feliks went over to talk with Toris.

Elizabeta couldn't help but watch with interest. The two of them seemed pretty close.

"Don't even think about getting involved," a girl beside her said.

"Huh?"

"Toris is really into Natalia. Any way you go about it, blood will be shed," the girl replied. "I'm Jeanne, by the way. I choreograph all the fights."

"I'm Elizabeta."

"Yes your reputation precedes you," Jeanne said glaring at the junior. Then she smiled. "I think we can be great friends."

"Really?" Elizabeta asked skeptically.

"Oh yes. I've been working with those two for years, and I've been dying to get them together. I just didn't have the resources, but now..."

"Now you have us," Elizabeta said with an evil grin. It looked like she had found her next couple.

Jeanne laughed. "Oh I can't wait to see those two together! But seriously, I think Natalia enjoys the extra attention. I'd be careful if I were you."

"Don't worry," Elizabeta laughed. "I'll have you to help me."

Jeanne smiled. "I do know some pretty good techniques... just in case."

Elizabeta nodded. "Best to be prepared."

The two girls began laughing, as they started to scheme.

* Hetalia *

"So what do you have designed, set wise?" Bella asked Berwald.

Happily Berwald unrolled some pieces of paper showing her some intricate blueprints involving trees that would twist to reveal actors, a fancy throne for the Duke, and a bower for Queen Titania.

"These seem pretty ambitious," Bella said smiling at the designs. "Did you design these all by yourself?!"

Berwald blushed a bit.

"Yeah he did!" a short blond standing beside him piped up. "Berwald's super smart. He knows what'll work on stage and what we can accomplish in what time we have. Of course he's always super humble, even though I tell him he's a genius."

"Who are you?" Bella asked, smiling at the two of them.

"Oh, I'm Tino!" the senior said with a little laugh. He shook her hand. "It's nice having your help, usually it's just us and Lukas, and Emil, and Mikkel. It's nice to have a girl show interest –"

"Tino?" Berwald said gently.

"Oh...sorry. I tend to talk a lot. I often need to be reminded to shut up," Tino rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Bella laughed, these two were just too cute around one another.

* Hetalia *

Lili looked around at the other actors, all of whom were talking to somebody.

"So kid, you seem pretty nervous about all this. Is this your first time or something?" Alfred asked.

Lili nodded.

"Ha, I told you so," someone said.

"James relax," Alfred sighed. "He's been acting so long, he's let it go to his head."

"So er, who's who?" asked Lili shyly.

Alfred smiled. "Well I am the great Oberon, and you, young lady, play my ever loyal servant. Over there, Mr. Grumpy, plays my nasty queen –"

Arthur glared at Alfred. "You are absolutely horrid, you know that?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the lovely Nat is Hippolyta, Feliciano is playing Hermia –"

"Wait, please. I barely even know this plot," Lili said looking very confused.

Alfred smiled. "Must be hard being thrown into this show when most of the cast is mainly off book. Alright here's the gist of it. There are heck of a lot of lovers. And –"

"At least tell it to her so it makes sense," Arthur griped.

"Fine then you tell it to her," Alfred shouted back.

"Fine I will!" Arthur cleared his throat. "So there's this Duke who's really happy because he found the love of his life, Hippolyta. But then Egeus, Hermia's father, is pretty upset since his daughter is in love with Lysander, but she is supposed to marry Demetrius. So Egeus comes to see the Duke, to threaten his daughter into marrying Demetrius. As it happens Hermia's best friend, Helena, is really in love with Demetrius. But no one really knows about that. So when Lysander and Hermia plan to elope, Helena tells Demetrius their plans so that he may fall in love with her. It doesn't really work out, which is how all four of them end up in the woods."

Alfred hastily took his chance, while Arthur had paused to breath, to interrupt. "In the woods King Oberon and Queen Titania are fighting, because Titania adopted some kid and Oberon is jealous. Which is stupid, because why would Oberon be jealous of anything having to with Titania? Anyway he gets Puck to play a trick on her. He sprinkles magic flower juice in her eyes so that she falls in love with the first thing she sees. Which happens to be an ugly ass, played by Gil. Cause Puck enchanted Bottom to have a donkey's head, so as to humiliate Titania even more! Then Oberon tells Puck to help Helen out with Demetrius, only Puck squeezes the juice into Lysander's eye instead. To fix the mistake Oberon puts the juice in Demetrius's eye as well. So then Helena thinks they, and Hermia, are playing a trick on her. Eventually it all works out, and each pair is with the right one. Then everyone lives happily ever after."

Alfred turned to see Lili's puzzled face. "That might be the most confusing thing I have ever heard."

Alfred grinned. "Don't worry you'll figure it out. And there are a lot of us willing to help you."

Lili smiled. She had a lot of work ahead of her...and she wasn't talking about the play.

**Hey guys, here's the sequel! Um wow, this took me so long to actually start writing. School was hell, and I guess this is the first time I've actually had the time to start this over the summer. Besides I had wanted to finish my other story before beginning this one, ****and I finally did****. Leave a review please! And favorite or follow. ~T.W.o.W.**


	2. Rehersal

"Ugh," Lili said flopping down onto the couch.

"What is it?" her boyfriend asked with concern.

"I'm having trouble memorizing all my lines. Almost everyone is off book already, and I've only just begun," groaned Lili.

"Hey don't worry. I'm sure you'll be great," Vash said smiling down at his girlfriend. "Do you want to run lines?"

Lili smiled gratefully. "Would you mind?"

Vash blushed. "Not at all."

He watched her run to the other room to get her script. Their relationship was still pretty new to both of them, and he often felt shy around Lili. He didn't know what he could do to help, but he was determined to see her succeed. She returned with a smile, holding the thick booklet in her hands.

"Okay, do you want to start with your first scene?" Vash asked, opening up to where the first post it note was placed.

With a nod, Lili began her line. "How now spirit! whither wander you?"

Dutifully Vash read through the following line, and Lili began the next one. This continued for another couple hours, finally the two of them were exhausted, and decided to take a break.

"Lili, you seem to have a great potential at this. It was no mistake that Feliks asked you to take over the roll," Vash told her. He had been impressed at how quickly she had picked up on the pronunciation and meter of Shakespeare. She said each line with feeling, even though they were just sitting in his living room.

Lili looked down at her script. "You think so?"

Vash smiled, taking her hand in his. "I may not know much about Shakespeare, but I know you. And you can succeed at anything you try. You'll make a perfect Puck."

Lili smiled. Though Vash had smoothed some of her worries, there still was the matter of fixing Alfred and Arthur's dysfunctional relationship. She had no clue where to begin.

* Hetalia *

The next day, after school, the cast of Midsummer gathered in the auditorium once again for rehearsal. Lili was dreading trying to say her lines in front of an actual audience, even if it was a small one. Not to mention she was the only member of the Yaoi Club in the cast, none of her friends would be present today.

"Okay, like I've decided that since we have a new Puck, we should start with Act II scene one. So would everyone in that scene come onto the stage?" Feliks said.

Lili gulped, and joined her fellow actors on stage. As soon as she was in the wings all her fear vanished. All the butterflies at the pit of her stomach settled, inside her head was a voice telling herself she could do this. She took one steadying breath before entering to say her line. In the audience she could hear some murmurs.

"She's not half bad," someone said to their friend.

"Feliks does have a nose for talent," their friend agreed.

Internally Lili smiled, but on the outside she kept up the facade of being a knavish sprite. Things seemed to be going well, until Arthur and Alfred were on stage together.

"Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania," Alfred all but growled.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "What jealous Oberon! Fairies skip hence. I have forsworn his bed and company."

Suddenly Alfred seemed really mad. "Tarry rash one, am I not thy lord?"

"Woah they're really good actors," muttered Lili.

The other actress standing beside her replied uneasily, "this isn't acting."

Lili was shocked. They really were angry at each other. She glanced over at Feliks who seemed to be flinching as the argument escalated. Arthur and Alfred were all but shouting at one another. All the actors seemed unfazed, as this had become a regular occurrence.

"Okay, like stop!" shouted Feliks.

As if popping a bubble Alfred and Arthur seemed to notice for the first time they were on stage. Alfred crossed his arms, and Arthur merely tossed his head to glare anywhere but Alfred.

"You two have to stop shouting at each other. I am like through with all your nonsense. Keep the drama off the stage!" shouted Feliks. Some people snickered at the last thing he had just said. He ignored them.

"I don't see what the problem is," huffed Alfred. "Oberon and Titania hate each other."

Feliks sighed, it was obvious he had had this conversation before. "It's called acting for a reason. You two are just like totally missing the point. And it would be fine if it were just like this one scene, but you are acting like children! This needs to stop."

"Do you amend it then, it lies with you," quoted Alfred with a sneer.

Arthur glared up at the taller boy. "Oh like this is my fault!? You are an arse Alfred F. Jones."

"See what I mean?" Alfred said gesturing angrily towards Arthur.

"SHUT UP," Feliks looked at his wits end. "Lets try this scene from the top, and would you two try to act like professionals?"

Lili returned to the wings. It looked like she had more work ahead of her then she thought. The scene continued on, at a more normal volume. But it wasn't without its occasional glares from Oberon to Titania, and back again.

"Is it always like this?" Lili asked the same actress as before.

"I'm afraid so. It's been like this since they got into a fight at Sadies."

"Do you know what it was about?" Lili asked hopefully.

"No clue," the girl shrugged.

"You two, shh," hissed Feliks.

They had continued onto another scene that needed work, one that did not include Puck. Apparently they had had to go back and work on a scene with the laborers. Lili scanned the auditorium. Sitting in the far left corner was Arthur, glaring at his script. Over by the right corner was Alfred, and he wasn't alone. He was leaning against the wall, whispering into Natalia's ear. She seemed to be smiling and laughing at what he was saying. With a jolt Lili realized he was flirting with her. Alfred grabbed Natalia's hand, she just glanced at it with a smile. Lili felt sick. Once more she looked over to where Arthur was sitting alone, and saw him glaring over at Alfred. This was a mess.

* Hetalia *

Down in the scene shop, work was well underway on constructing a forest. Bella enjoyed the constant hum of the table saw as Berwald cut the wood down to size. In the corner Mikkel and Lukas were cutting green fabrics to make the leafy over growth with, they seemed to be fighting for the scissors as far as Bella could tell. Emil was screwing together some frames of the trees that Berwald had cut the day before.

"Hey Bella, can you help me with these," Tino seemed to be caught in a tangle of Christmas lights.

"What are these for?" asked Bella.

"We're going to hang them on the hanging bars, with the green fabric. It'll give a starry appearance. I've already talked with Matthew, our lighting designer, and he's up for having low lighting in the woods," Tino said cheerfully as they began to untangle him from the wires.

"That's going to be really cool looking," Bella smiled. And romantic, she thought to herself.

"I know, I just hope we can figure out the right bars to hang them on, I should have asked Antonio to come. He's going to be in the fly loft," Tino shrugged.

Bella smiled. "I'm sure we can figure it all out."

Once they had untangled everything, Bella and Tino joined Berwald in constructing Titania's bower. The base was a simple trapezoid, at each of the corners would be a wooden bar. A railing would enclose the bower, and hanging from above would be ribbons and silks.

"I hate to go raid Francis's fabric collection again," Tino said looking down at the designs.

"I'm sure he will understand," Bella said.

"No, Francis is crazy when it comes to his costume designs. He insists we can't take the fabric until he knows for sure he won't need it," Mikkel said joining them.

"Wait doesn't the drama club have a costume collection already?" asked Bella.

"We do, but Francis always insists on designing new costumes for the leads. He gets it from his mother, I think," Mikkel said frowning.

"He wastes the budget," Emil said with another frown.

"Perhaps, but his costumes are always really neat," Tino said, giving the poor Frenchman his pity.

"Well I guess I will ask him for it. Berwald do you have a list of what we will need?" Bella asked.

Berwald nodded, and handed her the list.

She walked down the hall to where the costume shop was located. To her horror she walked in on Francis passionately making out with Michelle.

"I thought you were supposed to be sewing," she said dryly.

Instantly the two of them pulled apart. Michelle wore a look of chagrin, while Francis just smiled with amusement at Bella's expression.

"Bella," Michelle laughed nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I need some fabric," she said matter-o-factually.

Francis sighed. "Not again. Your stupid set designers keep taking all the fabrics I need to make my costumes."

Bella tapped her foot irritably. "Look Franny, I need these fabrics."

He snatched the list from her before moaning again. "Pink silk? Purple silk? Organza? Tulle? Ribbons? Silk flowers!? Are you serious?"

"Deadly," Bella said losing patience with the primadonna.

"Well I need these things for Hippolyta's costume, not to mention Titania's. How am I supposed to turn Arthur into an enchanting fairy queen if I give you all my organza?! He needs all the help he can get," Francis huffed.

"Can't you just buy more?"

He looked at his feet. "I overspent the budget when we were doing Anything Goes...I have to use what I already have."

Bella sighed. "I suppose we are going to have to work together to find a solution. I'll be back with Berwald and Tino. While I'm gone, try to refrain from sucking face?"

* Hetalia *

Back on stage things were going no better. Arthur and Alfred had gotten into another fight, setting Feliks back another day on the blocking.

"Gilbert?" Lili asked, shyly approaching the other actor.

"What can I do for you _frau?_" he asked with a grin.

"I need your help," she said seriously.

His smile dropped. "Oh hell no. I am not getting involved in another one of Elizabeta's crazy ass schemes."

Lili put on her best glare. "You owe me, lover boy. I helped you get together with Matthew, so you owe me big time."

"Look I already did my one good deed this year, getting Lovino with Tonio. I am out of favors. Better luck next year," Gil said opening his script up again.

She pulled it down. "Gilbert Rolf Beilshmidt – "

"I really wish you didn't know my middle name," the boy groaned.

"You are going to help me, or I will make Elizabeta beat you so hard that you will never have the appetite to eat Mattie's pancakes ever again, so help me god," she said still glaring at the boy.

Gilbert knew that this was no empty threat. "Getting Lizzy involved is a low blow, Ms. Stein."

"Are you in?"

"_Ja_, I'll help you," he grumbled.

Immediately Lili gave one of her most adorable smiles. Gilbert thought it a bit scary how quickly this girl could go from threatening to cute.

"Wonderful! You're good friends with Alfred, right?"

"Yes," he said warily.

"Great, then keep Natalia away from him."

"What?" Gilbert said a little too loudly. People glanced over at them, some of them shushing them.

"You heard me. I need the two of them to stop flirting together," Lili shrugged.

"No way." Natalia scared him more than Lizzy any day.

"You promised," she said.

"Actually I didn't," began Gil.

Lili crumpled into the chair beside him, all her bravado disappearing. "What am I going to do?"

She sounded so hopeless, that something in Gilbert crumbled. "Yeah, I'll keep him distracted..."

She kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best, Gil."

Gilbert patted her head. "_Nein_, I'm awesome, and don't you forget it girly."

Only once she had left did Gilbert realize the whole thing had been a farce. "_Verdamnt_ she is a better actress than anyone gives her credit for."

* Hetalia *

Everyone left rehearsal feeling mentally and emotionally drained. Feliks had spent almost the rest of the time yelling at Alfred or Arthur, leaving Toris in charge of managing practice. A job that he wasn't very fond of.

In the basement Mikkel and Francis had gotten into a big fight over fabric, seeing as Berwald insisted he needed everything on the list. Gilbert had bruises from where Natalia punched him in the arm, and Alfred had bruises from the hickies she had given him backstage. Arthur was at the end of his rope, as he had caught the two of them making out. And felt like he wanted to cry or scream and break something.

Lili felt satisfied in finally getting Gilbert's help, but there was still a lot of work for her to do. Memorizing lines, learning the blocking, and there was still the little matter of homework. But luckily there was a Yaoi Club meeting tomorrow at lunch.

**Here's another chapter. I am basing most of this from my own experience in theater, and my love of the Bard. I own neither Hetalia or A Midsummer Night's Dream. Leave a Review, they motivate me a lot and it helps me to keep writing! ~T.W.o.W.**


	3. Old News

Lili was all but skipping when lunch came around. Elizabeta had called an impromptu meeting of the Yaoi club, and Lili was excited to find out why. She wasn't the only one. It seemed everyone all but ran to get there early. The only one missing was Elizabeta. Bella couldn't help but keep glancing over her shoulder at the doors to the cafeteria, meanwhile Michelle had her eyes glued on the clock. Even Kiku, who was always so calm, could barely keep still. Mei had barely touched her food, which was so unlike the petite Asian girl. Lili was tapping her foot glancing from face to face. What was keeping their leader so long?

Finally after what felt like an eternity, but was only about five minutes, Elizabeta showed up talking with her new friend from rehearsal.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Is it alright if Jeanne sits in on our meeting?" Elizabeta asked smiling at her new friend, before shooting a concerned look to her club.

"Weren't inductions in the fall?" asked Michelle looking the new girl up and down through squinted eyes.

Jeanne gave an easy laugh. "Don't worry. I'm graduating in a few months. It's a pity I hadn't heard of your club earlier, I definitely would have joined."

Bella broke out into a grin. "I'm alright if she sits in."

"Seconded," Lili chirped.

"Alrighty then," Elizabeta smiled. "You are officially an honorary member of the Yaoi club."

Jeanne sighed dramatically, "Ah dreams really do come true."

The other girls laughed at her antics. Elizabeta solemnly raised her right hand, the others copying her, "The purpose of the Yaoi Club shall be to ensure affection and friendship between the guys of Everett High, so that they may realize their true feelings. To not shoot down anyone's OTP, not matter how much of a crack pairing it is, and to treat all pairings as equal – in the hopes that they might have a chance. Do not get caught, do not get blamed, but do interfere."

"Now our first order of business," Elizabeta grinned, "our lovely school is putting on a Midsummer Night's Dream, and we have a disaster on our hands. Does anyone know what the fight was over?"

Lili shook her head with a frown. "I was at dinner with them and everything seemed fine."

"I know," Bella's brow furrowed and she bit her lip. "Apparently Alfred left Arthur for awhile. And later one of Arthur's friends overheard Al saying some pretty nasty stuff about Arthur. Of course Arthur found out, and things kinda escalated from there. You all know what Arthur can be like."

"No way, Al could never do that Arthur!" Mei slammed her fist on the table.

Bella looked at the ground, "I think he must have been joking or something, but Arthur got really mad at him for the things he said."

"What did he say?" Michelle asked.

"I guess he was comparing dates with one of his jock friends, and he ended up saying something about how Arthur was only decent...and then there was the bit when he called Arthur delusional and pathetic for believing in fairies...yeah it was pretty bad. I heard that Arthur made a really huge scene, yelling at Al before storming off," Bella explained.

"Didn't Alfred try to explain? Surely he would not be so cruel to his boyfriend," Kiku reasoned, trying to give his friend the benefit of doubt.

Bella shrugged. Jeanne sighed, "I share some classes with those two. It was pretty rough the first couple days after Sadies. Arthur was glaring at his books, and Alfred was giving him those puppy dog eyes of his. But Arthur kept ignoring him, stubborn bastard. Anyway it got to the point where Alfred was tired of trying to explain himself, and decided to move on."

"What?" everyone but Lili asked.

"He started to flirt with Natalia at rehearsals," Lili's shoulders dropped. "A lot."

"No way in fucking hell," Elizabeta's eyes held a scary fire in them. "I will make him go back to Arthur, by physical means if necessary."

"I think it may take that much. They are yelling at each other on stage, everyone at rehearsal is miserable," Lili admitted.

"Does anyone know why Alfred was saying those things, or who to?" asked Mei, determined to get to the bottom of it all.

Bella shook her head.

"What about the friend?" asked Mei.

"That I do know," Jeanne answered. "It was Eduard."

"What? But his information is always spot on," protested Michelle.

"I know, I think that's why Arthur is taking his word over Alfred's," Jeanne confessed with a shrug.

"B-but the music was so loud, how can he be sure he heard right? Besides there were dozens of conversations going on, how could he pick up on that one?" Lili asked.

Jeanne shot her a maternal smile. "Those are wonderful questions. I think what you've got to do is get to the bottom of it all."

Elizabeta nodded. "Exactly. Find out the whole story. 'Get those two talking again, preferably before they have to go on stage as husband and wife.' Direct quote from Feliks, minus all the likes and totallys."

Lili sighed. Looks like she would have to conquer her fears once more, and talk to upperclassmen about their personal lives, just peachy. "Luckily I have Gil to run defense," she said miserably.

"I'm impressed, Stein," Elizabeta beamed, "how'd you manage to get him on board?"

Lili grinned, "threatened him with you, then begged. He fell for it. He's pretty gullible."

"Well we ought to be grateful for his idiocy," Elizabeta raised a glass. "Speaking of idiots, Jeanne found a ship for us."

"Oh?" asked Bella.

"We are going to get Feliks and Toris together," Elizabeta beamed.

"They would be perfect for each other," squealed Mei.

"Ohmigod, that's great!" Michelle chimed in, forgetting her worries about Jeanne. After all, she knew Francis had a past, and Jeanne had been a big part of it.

Jeanne beamed. "Those two have been dancing around getting together for so long, it needs to happen."

"Hey if you're taking on an extra case, is it alright if I do as well?" Bella asked. "I know we were originally supposed to help Arthur and Alfred get back together, but Lili seems to have it under control."

"Of course! What's the ship?" Elizabeta asked swiftly being carried away by all the excitement.

"I want to get Berwald and Tino together, before they graduate," confessed Bella. "I've seen the way Berwald looks at Tino, it's love."

"Well that's good enough for me," laughed Elizabeta, "work your magic, girl."

"I wish I could get a ship together," sighed Michelle, who longed for the thrill of another mission.

"You seemed to have your hands full when I was in the costume shop yesterday," Bella smirked.

Michelle ducked her head, blushing furiously.

Jeanne laughed. "It's alright. Francis is a pretty passionate guy, he likes to shower who he loves in all different forms of PDA."

Michelle just blushed harder. The other members of the Yaoi club laughed lightly. The rest of lunch the club chatted errantly about everything from the horrible cafeteria food, to their ships, and what they were going to do about them.

**I'm not sure when I will be able to update again, but I hope it's soon. I'll be at camp next week, so either I will get to it before then, or in two weeks. Leave a review~ Oh and thanks to everyone following, favorited, and who has already reviewed. I love you all ~T.W.o.W.**


	4. The Truth

Feliks and Toris were sitting together in the library. Not close enough, in Feliks's opinion, but it would have to suffice...no homo after all. They were sorting out what the rehearsal schedules would be, a headache ever since his leads stopped talking to one another. He couldn't help but notice how his friend's eyes kept darting over to where Natalia and Alfred were cuddled up. Now they were too close in Feliks's opinion. He huffed, finally getting Toris's attention back.

"So does this, like work?" asked Feliks, showing up the carefully color coded chart he had drawn up.

Toris nodded. "Seems great, but you know Arthur's going to rip your lungs out when he finds out about all the private rehearsals you've made for him and Al."

Feliks huffed. "If they weren't being children about it, I totally wouldn't be in this position."

Toris laughed, "I know, old friend, let's just try to figure this out. Luckly Bruce's replacement is really good."

"Hm?"

"That Stein girl, a freshman?" Toris said, poking Feliks from his daydream.

"Oh her. She's like perfect for the part. I'm glad she decided to join," Feliks said.

"Do you really think the Yaoi Club will succeed?" asked Toris, his own hopes bubbling to the surface.

Immediately Feliks frowned, he knew what his best friend wanted, and he wasn't thrilled by it either. "They had better."

As if they had summoned her, Elizabeta came bounding into the library.

"Hello boys," she said with a grin.

"Hi Elizabeta," Toris said kindly.

"So like, Liz, do you have any news for me? I'm like desperate!" Feliks begged. Elizabeta would have found it comical if only the situation weren't so dire.

"Sorry Feliks," she sighed. "It would seem that those two are in the middle of a lover's quarrel."

"So like our play," Feliks deadpanned.

Elizabeta's shoulders drooped, "yeah. Only we don't have a magic flower to fix everything."

"Well Arthur's feelings are rapidly disappearing, the closer Alfred gets to Natalia," Toris said glumly.

Elizabeta nodded, "yes we have a man working on that,"

"Really?" asked Feliks skeptically. He was pointing to the corner, where currently Natalia was straddling Al's lap, kissing him hungrily.

"Damnit Gil," hissed Elizabeta.

"Gilbert was your man?" Feliks asked. "No wonder this is like failing. He's the worst!"

"Um, you cast him in your show," Elizabeta raised an eyebrow.

"He's like a decent character actor, but like he totally makes all these dumb jokes like all the time. He never takes rehearsals seriously, and is always flying by the seat of his pants," Feliks ranted.

Toris rubbed his friend's back, making him feel instantly better. "C'mon Feli, you're gonna work yourself into a panic attack."

Feliks let out a deep breath. "Well someone has to go over there and break them up. I can't lose Nat to maternity leave."

"Feliks!" There was a heavy blush on Toris's face.

Elizabeta sighed, knowing neither was about to volunteer to have their head ripped from their bodies so off she went.

"Excuse me, Nat?" she asked softly.

Natalia glared daggers at her, angry that she had been so rudely interrupted. Alfred couldn't help but to have a slightly cross look on his face, after all he didn't exactly want the girl to stop.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my chem homework," Elizabeta elaborated.

Nat rolled her eyes, getting off Alfred's lap. "Yeah sure. Whatever. See you later babe."

He nodded, watching her go, a trance like expression covering his face.

"Hi, Alfred?" a small voice piped up from the other side of the chair. Turning he found a young girl standing behind him.

"You're that chick that helped get Gilbert with my brother right?"

She nodded.

"Thanks dude, they both really needed the push," Alfred said holding out his hand.

She shook it with a slight blush tinging her cheeks. "I really hate to pry, but what exactly happened between you and Arthur?"

A cold look covered the face of the other. "Now why would you want to know about that?"

"I was in your Sadies group, and you seemed to be enjoying yourself. What changed?"

Alfred sighed. "Lili, right?"

She nodded again.

"It's sorta personal."

"Alfred, please tell me. I want to help," she whined.

"Lili, look I really don't want your help. I just want to get past it. Get past him." Alfred stood to leave, when suddenly Lili did something unexpected.

She gave a low bow reciting: "_I am that merry wander of the night. I jest to Oberon and make him smile."_

He smiled, "Is this your way of telling me, that it's your job to help me out?"

Lili smiled eagerly. He had understood perfectly.

"Very well, you better sit down. It's a bit of a tale to tell." They both sat in opposing chairs. Alfred took his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose before returning them to their spot. "I had gone off to speak with some friends. A normal thing, Arthur even had approved of it. So there I was chatting with Derek when Arthur comes storming up and slaps me. Trailing behind him is the computer whiz Eduard. Anyway without any explanation he just hits me. I never thought as Artie being very strong, but that slap definitely stung."

Lili's brow furrowed, "what had you been saying to Derek?"

Alfred blushed, looking away.

"Alfred. I need to know what you said." She sure was persistent, he'd give her that.

He mumbled something under his breath, then rubbing the back of his neck murmured some more.

Lili sighed. "Fine. It's alright if you can't tell me. What you said did seem pretty horrid."

Alfred's face turned red. "No. That's not it at all. Urgh. You're being just like him right now, ya know?"

She cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"What I said...The things I...What I meant..."

"Alfred?" she asked in concern.

"I told Derek that Arthur was beyond decent, the best guy I'd ever known. That whenever I'm around him I'm beyond delusional, seeing stars and fairies. That I was mad for him, and loving him was the best thing that happened to me," Alfred passion filling his voice.

A look of horror dawned on Lili's face as she realized what had happened. "Eduard most only have caught some of the words...so he thought it was all bad."

Alfred winced.

"Then why are you making out with Natalia?" Lili asked, glaring at the senior.

"Look, I tried explaining it to Arthur. He wouldn't listen, Eduard is the most reputable source our school has. He runs the damn school newspaper for god's sake. Arthur just wouldn't believe me –"

"What so you gave up?"

"NO! I just...it hurt, Lili. His rejection hurt me a lot. Nat just helps me feel better. When we're kissing and flirting the pain in my heart isn't quiet so prominent anymore," Alfred says quietly.

"That's horrible, using a girl like that," Lili was scandalized.

He shrugged. "She knows I have no interest in her. She just likes soaking up the limelight of being around. Plus I think she's trying to make Ivan jealous, now that he and Yao have become even closer."

Lili let out a strangled laugh. "How like an Austen novel this all is."

Alfred smiled, "_My gentlest Puck, come hither...Fetch me that herb..."_

_ "I'll put a girdle round the earth in forty minutes_" promised Lili. She knew one way or another she would get these star crossed lovers back together again. The next person she had to speak with was Arthur. And there was no way that grouch was going to want to talk to her about relationship problems. She'd just have to find a sly way about it.

"That girl does have talents," Feliks said, watching the conference between his two actors.

"Alfred rarely speaks to underclassmen for so long," Toris agreed.

Feliks leaned back against his friend with a sigh, "maybe all this drama will be done with."

Toris laughed. "Don't catch you chicks before they hatch."

"Puh-lease, that Stein girl has this like in the bag. She's a member of the Yaoi Club, a club that totally is the cupid of our school, and she's playing Puck. A fairy that gets people together!"

"Except even Puck makes mistakes," cautioned Toris.

Feliks dismissed it with a wave of his hands. He glanced up into his friend's eyes, before shyly looking away. The drama would never end between us, he thought miserably.

**Hey look, one more chapter before I'm gone for a week. I hope I get some review upon my return...no pressure, ****of course****. I would like to say I do not own Shakespeare or Midsummer. If I did, I'd have died by now. Anything in italics are actual quotes from the show. Sorry for the short chapter, and thanks to people who leave reviews. I love y'all ~T.W.o.W.**


	5. Nightmare

The sexual tension in the scene shop that afternoon was unbearable. It took all of Bella's self restraint to keep herself from yelling at the two boys. Of course Mikkel and Lukas were still in the room, but they were moving about constructing set pieces. Emil was off on a coffee run, something they were desperately in need of.

It was the two idiots in front of her that were causing her so much grief. Together, Berwald and Tino, were leaning close together sketching out the designs for Theseus's court. It was going to be simple, since most of their budget was going to the woods and bower. And yet the court and home of the laborers still had to be made. Their hands kept touching as they sketched together their plans. Bella wanted to tear her hair out, she bit her lip almost drawing blood.

"Hey Bella, what do you think of this?" Tino asked waving her over.

Bella went over to join them and looked at the two designs before her. "These look great!"

Tino smiled. "I think Ber and you should do the courtroom/ throne, and I can finish the bower."

Bella couldn't protest as she didn't have enough skill to do one of them by herself. Berwald nodded. "What about those two?"

Tino turned to where she was pointing. "They can do the cottage, then when we're all mostly done we can construct the forest. Rather finish it."

Every agreed, and soon the shop was busy with the sound of wood being cut and screws being drilled. They had music playing to keep spirits up, and everyone seemed focused on their task.

"This set is gonna be hell for the ground crew," noted Mikkel. Lukas smacked his head so he would go back to work.

"He's right, perhaps we should have simplified it?" asked Emil.

Berwald shook his head. "It's good. They're good."

And so they continued to work. Not much was completed that day, as there were things that needed to dry, but Bella felt happy. She liked watching the pillars and court of the Duke come alive, of course some of these things were going to need to be built on stage due to their size, but that was okay. Soon rehearsals would be in the evenings, and the crew would have time on stage.

* Hetalia *

That evening Bella returned home with sore hands. She had a few blisters from the wood, and her hands were covered in paint. She needed to find a way to get Ber and Tino together, and locking them in a closet was not an option. After all that had turned out so well the first time. She shook her head, not believing her ship had fallen a part so easily at the seams. She was better than this. Bella shook her head, no this was no time for self pity. She just prayed Lili could get them to talk.

Her phone rang. Instantly she saw Liz's number on caller ID.

"Hey girl," she answered the phone.

Her friend sounded breathless. "911 at the theater."

Bella slipped on her shoes immediately. "Tell me what happened."

"Lili needs our help," Elizabeta said.

Bella cursed. She had forgotten that evening practices were beginning tonight. She knew she should have stayed to help Elizabeta or even Lili. "Who else is there?"

"Just me and Gil, and we're not enough to stop this train wreck. Can you come?"

"I'm on my way now. Is Michelle coming?"

"Nah, she and Franny are out buying last minute fabrics." Elizabeta replied surveying the theater, wishing for the other freshman to be there.

In ten minutes Bella arrived back at the auditorium. The room was chaotic. Everyone was yelling and no one seemed calm. On stage Arthur was yelling at Alfred. Tears were in the shorter blonds eyes, as he accused Alfred of something or another. By the first row Natalia was pointing at Alfred and yelling at Lili, who looked close to tears. She was holding her cheek, which was quickly turning red. Toris was there trying to pull Nat from the girl, but he currently had Nat's sharp elbows in his stomach. Feliks was shouting, no screaming, at the entire assembly trying to regain control. Some students, like Feliciano, cowered in their seats, while others began yelling at their director about everything he was doing wrong. This just seemed to spur Feliks on.

"Good god. What happened here?" Bella asked finding Elizabeta in the crowd.

"It all started when Nat accused Lili of cheating with Alfred. Which made Arthur start yelling at Alfred. Gil tried to break Nat and Lili up, but he got kicked in the balls, and slunk off to bathe in his own self pity. Currently Natalia just slapped our girl, and Toris went to stop them. Oh did I mention Feliks is going all kamikaze on everyone. He started stress yelling at me and then Toris, and now to the general assembly. This show is less of a dream, and definitely a nightmare." Elizabeta looked like she had a bruise forming under her chin.

"What happened here?" asked Bella, gently touching the growing splotch.

Elizabeta winced. "I was too close to Feliks when he started to freak. He ended up punching me in the face."

"Damn this is a mess."

"This wasn't even our problem until we got involved," sighed Elizabeta.

"Are you regretting it?" asked Bella.

Liz cracked a wry smile. "No I'm just wishing I brought some BL manga."

Bella grinned. She knew her friend too well. "So what do we do?"

Elizabeta surveyed the room once more. "You go talk to Al and Artie, I've got Nat."

"You sure?"

"I already have one bruise, six more won't make much of a difference," laughed Elizabeta.

The two girls went off to put out the fires, and managed to slowly calm down the entire room. Toris whispered his thanks, as Feliks was too hurt to do it himself.

"Okay freaks," he announced. "This show opens in like two months. We totally have our work cut out for us. Any more fight like this one and you will be like done. I will find your replacement. Got it."

Arthur and Alfred were on the receiving end of Felik's glare.

"Okay, a few announcements before we continue. Alfred, Arthur, this weekend I would like you two to practice outside of rehearsal time. Got it?"

Immediately they began to protest.

"You two are totally giving me like a migraine. Elizabeta, will you be willing to supervise them?"

Elizabeta shook her head. Feliks sighed. "I can't but, maybe Lili could?"

"What?" the girl protested.

At the same time Natalia growled, "no."

Feliks flipped his hair. "Very well. Lili make sure they behave."

As he continued announcements Lili began very much to regret everything. Rehearsal continued, but everyone was cranky. They all left with a bitter disposition towards the Bard's work.

Outside the theater Vash was waiting. He had offered to give Lili a ride. It was still late February so it was pretty cold out. When she came out the first thing he noticed was how tired she looked, and then the red slap mark on her face. As they began walking to the car light flurries began to fall catching in his hat.

"What happened?" his brows knit together with worry

"Nat accused me and Alfred of flirting, but I was only trying to figure out why he and Arthur broke up," she hurriedly explained.

Vash nodded. He liked how much Lili care about others. "Sorry that you got slapped."

Lili shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to much anymore. It just feels hot."

He opened the car door for her. "Here, I got you a tea."

She looked touched, "aw thanks Vash. You didn't need to you know."

He blushed heavily. "I know. I just wanted to. You always seem so tired from rehearsals, and I wanted to do something to cheer you up."

She smiled and then let out a small chuckle.

"What?" he asked trying to figure out what he had missed.

She pulled him into a hug. "You. This. The snow. It's all like a bad fanfiction."

"Huh? Is that a good thing?" he asked confused.

She pecked him on the cheek. "It's the best."

They drove towards her home, hands interlocked together.

**Haha yeah I had to include that part about fanfiction, as meta as it is. Anyway thank you for the kind reviews. I finally figured out what happens where, all I need is motivation to actually write. And you can supply that motivation at the low low cost of following, favoriting, and yes even reviewing! So please consider it, yeah? Hope you like the story so far. I'll include some of the previous ships soon. ~T.W.o.W.**


	6. Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust

As soon as Lili woke up, she was dreading everything. It was Saturday, the day she would have to babysit Alfred and Arthur...who were seniors and should be professional enough to not need a freshman as their babysitter. She was dreading going to meet them.

Lili spent her morning practicing lines, they were due off book in a week or so. But nothing could distract her from the nervous feeling she had in her gut. Just before two there was a honk outside her door. She went out to find Alfred and Matthew's jeep sitting there. Matthew behind the wheel.

"Hey Puck," Alfred said with a grin. "Ready to help me get my queen back?"

Lili just shook her head at the amount of sap that had just oozed from Alfred's lips. Matthew laughed quietly. "Hi Lili."

"Hey Matt. What are you doing here?" she asked climbing into the back seat.

"I'm going to the theater to work on lighting," Matthew said, "figured I could drop you guys off. Where are you meeting Arthur?"

"Hernandez's, we figured that should curb the fighting if only a bit," muttered Alfred.

Matthew nodded and pulled out of Lili's driveway. To fill the silence Alfred blasted the radio singing along, if only slightly out of key. When they arrived at the pizzeria Alfred hopped out of the car taking his backpack with him.

As Lili was sliding out, Matthew said, "Wait. I wanted to thank you Lili."

"What for?" she asked.

"For helping my idiot of a brother get his boyfriend back. I've seen what magic you can work, so I have faith you can pull it off," Matthew smiled. "All you need is faith, trust, and a little pixie dust."

Lili laughed and thanked him for the ride.

"Oh Lili, let me know if you need any help. The techies stand behind you. A lot of us are seniors and they don't want to see their final show fail," Matthew said earnestly.

Lili nodded thoughtfully, following Alfred into the brightly lit restaurant. The first thing Lili noticed was that Antonio was standing behind the counter, making pizza. Beside him was Lovino, and for the first time ever, she saw him laughing. It would appear that Lovino had gotten a part time job at the pizzeria to spend more time with his boyfriend. Lili grinned, she was happy that they were still together.

In a corner booth sat Arthur, his nose buried behind his script. His body seemed tense, and rigid. A waitress had already stopped by, as there were three glasses of water on the table. Alfred ran over to him and dropped into the seat next to him.

"Hiya Artie," Alfred beamed, but this was not a problem to be solved with his a hundred mega watt smile.

"You fucking wanker, how many bloody times have I told you my name is Arthur," the senior growled.

Alfred moved away like a kicked puppy. Lili sighed, pulling up a chair. "Alright, Feliks wanted us to begin with Act IV scene I. I guess from where Oberon enters and wakes Titania."

"Seriously?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Very well."

Alfred quickly turned to the page where the scene started, before turning to Arthur. "Um, aren't you going to use your script?"

Arthur glared at Alfred. "I don't need it."

"You're off book already?" Alfred's jaw hung slack.

"Naturally. Now, shall we begin?" asked Arthur raising a large eyebrow.

Lili sighed, it would appear they were off to a bad start.

"_...__Wake you my sweet queen_," Alfred finished his monologue only looking at the book occasionally.

_"My Oberon! What visions I have seen! Methought I was enamour'd of an ass_," the last words came out surprisingly harsh.

Alfred's jaw tightened, his hands crumpled the script in his hands. Accusingly he hissed, "_There lies your love."_

_ "How came these things to pass? O, how mine eyes do _loathe_ his visage now,_" Arthur replied with just as much malice.

Lili dropped her head into her hands, this was worse than she expected. There were only a few more lines. Just a few, if only they could get through them without spilling blood. She understood what Feliks expected, but she was in no ways a miracle worker. Hearing her cue she added her line, waited and replied. They were almost done, almost done this god forsaken scene.

In a very civil tone Arthur turned to Lili, "any other scenes?"

"Um no," she said meekly.

"Then I think we are done here." Arthur stood to go.

"Wait shouldn't we try that scene again...with maybe a little less aggression?" asked Lili looking up from her chair.

"Sit down Arthur, a few more minutes won't kill you," Alfred said wearily.

"Actually it will," Arthur replied, eyes narrow lips drawn together. "I've...I've got a date."

"You?" Alfred stood up, almost knocking the table over.

"Yes, surprised?" Arthur's head was cocked, arms crossed.

"With who?" Alfred asked a little too loudly.

"None of your business, Alfred," Arthur turned to go.

"Arthur, who are you going out with?" Alfred shouted.

"Is everything okay here?" Antonio asked approaching the booth with a nervous smile. Mutely Lili shook her head.

"Somebody with much more class than that floozy Natalia," Arthur scoffed.

"Don't say things like that," Alfred's voice was low.

"Why? It's true isn't it?" Arthur had turned to face Alfred. Now they were a few yards apart, speaking in loud tones across the restaurant. Luckily it was mostly empty.

"Please, can you take this outside?" Antonio asked looking helplessly to Lili.

"Don't worry about it, I was leaving anyway," Arthur turned and walked away.

Once he was gone, Alfred's head dropped onto the table. "This keeps happening. Every time we are together we fight."

Lili moved from the chair into the booth so she was sitting beside Alfred. "I'm so sorry Al. I didn't mean for you guys to fight more."

Antonio left and soon returned with a coke and fries, "on the house."

"Thanks man," Alfred looked up, embarrassed that he had tears in his eyes.

Lili continued to sit beside him rubbing lazy circles in his back. "You know that Arthur still cares, right?"

"What makes you say that?"

"He wouldn't be fighting you so much if he was indifferent. Look Alfred, Arthur feels betrayed...so he's lashing out. You can't feel betrayed by someone who you don't care about," Lili explained.

"Still I wish I had never spoken...I wish Eduard kept his nose where it belonged. I wish things could go back to normal," confessed Alfred.

Lili sighed. "I know, but we can't change the past. We can only make the future."

Alfred nodded. He slowly began to eat the food. He looked up at Lili, watery blue eyes meeting green ones. "Do you think he really had a date?"

Her shoulders drooped. "I don't know. But I can find out."

Alfred shook his head. "That's not necessary. I don't think I want to know the truth either way. I think maybe I should just let him go."

Lili's eyes widened. "Don't do that. If you care for him you have to fight. Relationships are never easy, but they are worth it."

Alfred looked at her again. "When did you get to be so wise?"

She shrugged. "I guess I watch a lot of talk shows."

He gave a small smile. "It's good, Lili Stein. You are good. I know you didn't want to get dragged into this mess."

She gave a small laugh. "I didn't really have much of a choice."

"Feliks force you?"

"Something like that."

Alfred laughed. "Feliks is a force to be reckoned with."

"I'll say. Did you see him at rehearsal on Friday? He was yelling at anything that breathed," Lili complained lightly.

Alfred laughed. "Just wait til tech rehearsals. Always my favorite time of a production."

Lili blanched a bit. "Thanks for the warning."

"I'm sure you'll do alright..." Alfred seemed to be lost in thought again. "I guess I better call for a ride. Do you need one?"

"Uh Gilbert said he would come get me," Lili answered.

"You're friends with Gilbert?" Alfred was surprised that such a polite and reserved girl would be friends with Gil Beilshmidt.

"Yeah. I'm dating his cousin, and we're sorta family friends. Anyway he owes me some favors," Lili shrugged.

Alfred laughed, "for getting him and my brother together?"

Lili smiled, "pretty much."

"Well Ms. Stein, if you can manage to reconcile Arthur and I, and that's a big if. I will gladly owe you one or two," Alfred said with his signature smile.

She smirked. "I wouldn't say that I will reconcile. You two have gotta do that for yourself, but I will certainly help in any way I can."

He nodded. "Deal."

When Gilbert arrived he came in and talked to Antonio for what seemed like hours, much to the annoyance of Lovino and Lili. But finally she dragged away the older boy, and convinced him to give her and Alfred a ride to their respective homes. While Gilbert blasted rap in the front, Lili spent some time trying to think. Finally something came to her.

Once she got home she texted everyone she knew on the production crew, as well as the Yaoi Club, and asked them to meet at her house on Sunday.

* Hetalia *

Arthur had lied. There was no date. He had just wanted to escape, there was no way he was about to cry in front of Alfred. So he had made an excuse and left. Now he was in his room with a cup of tea, curled up on his bed. His whole body ached, not just his heart. He cried and cried wishing that Alfred wasn't such an idiot...wishing even more that he didn't love Alfred quite so much.

_"O weary night, O long and tedious night...And sleep that sometimes shuts up sorrow's eye. Steal me awhile from mine own company,_" Arthur muttered Helena's line as he fell asleep.

* Hetalia *

The next day Lili sat nervously on her couch, awaiting the arrival of the crew for Midsummer. She had come up with a plan, an elaborate, complicated plan, and she would need all their help.

The doorbell rang. She opened it and found Liz and Bella, they were soon followed by everyone else. Soon crowded around her living room were Ludwig, Antonio, Matthew, Gilbert, Berwald, Tino, Feliks, Toris, and a few others.

"Alright," she said palms sweating as she addressed the crowd. "We all have a shared problem, known as Arthur and Alfred. Their fighting has set us back quite a bit in rehearsals."

"Ohmigod I like know," whined Feliks. "Don't even get me started with those – "

"Let her talk," Toris nodded at Lili to continue.

"I have thought of a way to solve this little problem," she paused, "but I need your help."

Matthew nodded understandingly. So she had decided to get the crew's help. "Go on."

"Well, Bella has been telling me a bit about the set design. I don't know much but I here it'll be very romantic. Perfect for getting two people to realize their feelings." She looked over to Tino, as if asking him to confirm.

He nodded. "Yes...but what are you thinking?"

"Okay, so I don't know if this will work," she bit her lip, "but I was hoping that we could get all the construction done without Alfred and Arthur really seeing it. Then, somehow we get them at the theater and they are surrounded by these magical woods."

Gilbert nodded thoughtfully, "That could actually work. Birdie, your lights will set the mood, _ja_?"

Matthew nodded, a smile on his lips. "I know just what to do. Antonio, I'm gonna need your and Tino's help to get the Christmas lights in on the bars."

"_Si,_ I am willing to help," Antonio nodded happily.

"At the same time we can drape the fabrics," Tino said happily.

Ludwig, the other stage manager nodded. "Perhaps, music could help."

"Ohmigod yes!" Elizabeta cried. "I bet they have a song...you know 'their song'. That would be perfect to play!"

"This could just work!" Bella clapped her hands together. "Lili you are a genius!"

Lili smiled watching as everyone began to brainstorm ideas. "There's just one thing. It has to be as complete a surprise as possible. I know that not everything can be hidden, but as for hanging the lights could that be done the day before? As well as setting up the actual forest. I think the best way for this to work is if it comes out of nowhere."

Feliks nodded. Others did too.

"I think we can manage that," Tino said. "Course we're going to have to get the forest done quickly."

Ber nodded. "Not a problem."

Jeanne smiled. "I choreograph the fights, but also the dances. Don't Titania and Oberon have a small dance near the end of the show? We can use that as an excuse to get them to the theater. Just say they need to rehearse it more."

Elizabeta smiled. "Definitely. Now when will this be?"

"We can't really afford to wait much longer," confessed Toris. "Otherwise we are going to need a lot more pick up rehearsals."

"True, but we need time to actually construct the forest," Mikkel protested. "Trees don't get built in a day ya know!"

Gilbert grinned. "This is going to be awesome. Almost as awesome –"

"Don't even finish that," everyone groaned.

"What? I was gonna say almost as awesome as Lili. I mean c'mon guys. She stepped into this show, and is doing a wonderful job holding it together. Big round of applause for Puck!"

Lili blushed, and looked at her feet while all her friends clapped. "Look I don't deserve your praise. They haven't gotten together yet."

Bella laughed. "If they don't after this I don't know how they will."

Mei smiled at Lili, "this will work. Trust me."

Lili murmured something.

"What was that?" asked Jeanne.

"_When thou wakest, thou takest true delight in the sight of they former lady's eye...Jack shall have Jill, nought shall go ill, the man shall have his mare again, and all shall be well."_

**I think this may be the longest chapter! I love this story so much, and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it too. Leave a review if you want me to update sooner! They motivate me so much. Thanks to everyone who is following or has favorited you guys are the BEST. So please tell me what you think ~T.W.o.W.**


	7. Kiss the Girl

It was Monday at lunch, and it felt like the weekend had flown by. Morning classes had too for that matter. Bella was eating with Ber and the others, trying to figure out just how they were going to finish the set in time. Their schedule had been tight enough, without Lili's plan, and now their time seemed almost cut in half. Even Berwald, who always was so calm and collected, seemed a bit ill at ease.

"So does anyone have any suggestions?" Tino asked helplessly glancing from face to face.

"Could we ask some alumni to come help? There have been plenty of good shows done in the past, maybe they'd be willing to help out?" Mikkel offered.

"Who would be willing to step in on such short notice?" Lukas shrugged spearing his food.

"What about the cast?" asked Bella.

"None of them know how to safely use power tools, and we don't have time to teach them," sighed Tino. He looked up at Ber, who was sitting beside him. "Any ideas?"

"Some late nights, we should manage," Berwald said.

Lukas nodded.

Mikkel puffed out his chest in indignation. Before he could say anything, just as he was opening his mouth to speak, Lukas stuffed meatloaf down his throat. "We have to do whatever it takes to finish this set."

"We need to focus on the forest, as that is the first thing that needs to be finished," Bella said, looking at the notes Lili had given her. They were pretty simple and straight forward, just ideas on what would make the set the most inspirational.

Berwald nodded. "Emil, focus on the cottage. The rest of us will build the forest."

"What about the palace?" Tino cocked his head entreatingly.

Berwald gave a small smile. "I have a plan."

A few minutes later, they all found themselves in the library. They were surrounding the form of a boy taking a nap with a small cat plushy.

"Heracles?" asked Tino, shaking awake the boy.

"Mm? Oh hello, guys," Heracles said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Would you help us? Duke's palace?" asked Berwald.

Heracles nodded, eyes wide. "It's been ages since you needed my help."

"It's not our fault, you just stopped coming!" Mikkel said a little too loudly. He was hushed by one of the librarians.

"You moved around the schedule, it was either napping or stage craft," Heracles said in his soft voice.

"Uh weren't you just napping?" asked Bella.

He glared at her. "So? High school is hard."

Bella nodded. "I see."

Heracles stood up, stretching, his back cracking a bit. He yawned once more and said, "I will help, but you may need another reinforcement."

"Who are you thinking of?" asked Lukas.

"Gupta Hassan, of course," Heracles said, like it was obvious.

Tino nodded. "Of course. That guy is a great builder, why didn't we think of him before?"

Heracles sighed. "So I suppose no afternoon nap for me."

Berwald shook his head. "Bring Gupta to the theater, after classes end."

Heracles nodded, before lying down again for another nap. The gang left him to sleep.

"Well that went well," Bella mused. "How come those guys aren't in stage craft with you all?"

"We invited them." Emil shrugged.

"They thought it might be awkward," Tino confessed.

Bella laughed. "Why? You guys are awesome, you welcomed me."

Mikkel laughed. "True, we are pretty great."

"Oh shut up." Lukas muttered. Mikkel swung an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"C'mon smile, Luka! It's a beautiful day out," Mikkel grinned.

"I told you not to call me that," Lukas's eyes were narrow.

Mikkel just laughed.

Bella smiled, it looked as if those two were pretty close to realizing that they were in love. Lukas tried to smack Mikkel's hand away, before shrugging his arm off. Or not, Bella concluded. She turned back to find that Tino and Berwald were walking at their own pace discussing matters. Emil was up ahead, and it appeared that those two were enjoying the alone time. Bella decided not to bother them. Maybe things would just work themselves out.

* Hetalia *

Afternoon classes flew by. They were a bore to Bella, as she had much bigger things on her mind. Mainly the set. She knew they may be there awhile. It wasn't as if they hadn't begun, but the designs for the forest were rather complex. There had to be doors in certain trees, and branches at the right heights. There even had to be some roots. Bella knew it was partially Berwald's own talent that had dreamed this up, but all the blame for how long it would take came from their ditzy director. Bella let out a sigh, if only Feliks hadn't come to them for help. Then she would have some time to hang out with her friends, and spend time with Abel. But of course the play came first. She was in for another long evening it would appear.

* Hetalia *

Mei was curled up in Kiku's arms. She was holding her camera going through a bunch of cute pictures of different couples around the school.

"Feliks thought we should come get some pictures of rehearsal tonight for the website. For some reason he thinks it'll go better this week. He didn't hear what happened at Lili's private rehearsal." Mei said. Everyone in the Yaoi club had heard about Friday's disaster of a rehearsal, and then the fight that had broken out on Sunday.

Kiku sighed. "Is there anyway to get Alfred and Arthur to stop fighting?"

"I don't know..." Mei looked pensive, the romantic photos no longer giving her a smile.

Kiku brushed her hair from her eyes, a slight blush formed on her cheeks. "What are you thinking, Mei?"

"I just don't know what to do to help," she sighed. "I hate feeling useless."

Kiku pulled her closer. "I know. You're so nice that way."

Mei blushed. "This is so unlike you."

Kiku gave a little laugh. "Perhaps, but I just wanted to cheer you up. Did it work?"

"Yeah," she smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kiku turned bright read.

Mei's phone buzzed. "Lili texted me."

Kiku asked, "What did she say?"

Mei's smile returned. "Alfred told her their song. Let's look it up."

Kiku brought out his slim laptop and typed in the song and artist. After listening to the song several times through Mei's jaw dropped.

"This. This is too perfect," Mei stuttered out. It was just like Alfred and Arthur to have the perfect song for their relationship...even if it was in shambles at the moment.

Kiku nodded. "Perhaps Lili's plan will work out better than expected, if this is in the background."

Mei grabbed the computer. "Let's find some other songs like it, to play after this one next Sunday."

Kiku nodded. The two of them spent about an hour compiling a playlist of similar music.

* Hetalia *

Under the theater the halls were filled with the sound of power tools. Gupta had happily agreed to help out, and so Heracles and he continued where Berwald and Bella had stopped concerning the throne room. Emil was busy painting the cottage, the fumes filling the air. What clean air was left was soon filled with saw dust. There was an assembly line going, but still the amount of work ahead of them seemed endless.

Currently Mikkel had left to get them all some food, but who knew when he would return. Tino was cutting wood. While Lukas and Bella were assembling one tree, Berwald was working on carving roots from foam board. So far they looked pretty good.

"Can we listen to some music?" asked Tino.

"I may fall asleep without coffee, where is Mikkel?" Heracles muttered.

As if summoned by magic Mikkel appeared with a tray full of drinks, and some food for everyone.

"I brought snacks!" he cried cheerfully.

"Just shut up and get back to work," Lukas sighed, getting his food.

Mikkel pulled him into a hug. "Aw I missed you too, buddy."

"Can we find some music already?" Lukas asked pulling away from his 'friend'. "Maybe it'll get Mikkel to shut up for five seconds."

An iPod was found, as well as some speakers.

"Ugh, not her. I hate this song," complained Gupta.

"What? C'mon dude, Demi Lovato is awesome!" Mikkel cried in protest.

Gupta huffed. The song was changed.

"Really? Panic at the Disco? How is this any better?" Mikkel scoffed.

Lukas shrugged. "I like it."

Mikkel sighed. "They're alright. Not nearly as good as –"

"Who Demi Lovato?" sneered Gupta from his corner.

"No," huffed Mikkel indignantly. "I was going to say One Direction."

"Good lord," groaned Gupta.

"Guys, just relax," begged Tino.

"Hey I know," Bella went over to the iPod and found what Pandora station she was looking for.

_There you see her~_

_ Sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her..._

"Disney?" asked Heracles curiously.

Bella nodded. "Everyone loves Disney."

As if to prove her point Mikkel had begun to sing along. Soon Tino joined, and Bella couldn't help but joining in. The others watched with amused looks on their faces. The singers were not all together, or all in key, but that didn't matter. The fight over music was done. They continued to work, until it was almost about dinner time.

"Hm, I can go get dinner," Tino offered.

Berwald nodded.

"I better be going," Gupta replied. "I'll be back tomorrow though."

"Thanks so much for everything you did," Tino said with a grateful smile. Gupta nodded, before leaving.

"I better go too," Emil said. "My mom will wonder what kept me so long."

Heracles left as well, saying there wasn't much he could do without his partner, and that he was due for a nap.

Tino took dinner orders and headed out. Lukas said he was going outside for a smoke, and Mikkel practically begged to go with him. That left only Berwald and Bella in the scene shop. It was quiet, as the iPod had left with Mikkel.

"Bella," Berwald said softly. "Do you have any designs on Tino and I becoming a couple?"

Bella's eyes widened. "Maybe, why?"

Berwald smiled. "I'd like that. But I want to do it without help. Prove to him that I'm man enough for him."

Bella held in the laugh that wanted to come out. Anyone who said Berwald wasn't a man would have to be blind. "Yes, I understand," she said, once she was in control of herself again.

They sat in a comfortable silence until the others returned. Lukas and Mikkel came in, Mikkel complaining heavily about how cold it was out.

"It's the end of February, what do you expect?" Lukas asked.

Mikkel just chatted away.

Soon Tino came back with hoagies from the place down the road. The food was much appreciated as everyone dug into the sandwiches with much gusto. They returned to work, finishing another tree. Above the music they could here voices float down the stairs as the cast arrived for rehearsal.

Lukas glanced at his watch with a frown. "I better go."

Berwald nodded his thanks.

"Let me walk you home!" Mikkel said.

"I have a car, you dolt."

"Then can you give me a ride?"

Lukas let out a long sigh. "Fine, c'mon."

"Bye guys!" Mikkel waved energetically.

Without Mikkel's iPod, the scene shop fell into a heavy silence. Bella caught Berwald's eye before saying, "I better go. I promised I would help Elizabeta keep the actors in line tonight."

Tino thanked her for her help, promising to see her tomorrow.

Now it was just Tino and Berwald in the shop.

"Tino?" asked Berwald.

"Hm?" the shorter teen looked up at his friend.

"I've been meaning to ask ya something," Berwald scratched his head nervously.

Tino nodded to show he was listening.

"We've known each other for awhile," that was an understatement. They had met in kindergarten, and been best friends ever since. "And we're good friends, I'd hate to see anything come between that."

"Me too," breathed Tino, he had an idea of where Berwald was going. Suddenly the silence became deafening.

"And then there was that time in second grade when we got married," muttered Berwald, still rubbing the back of his neck.

Tino let out a small laugh. "You insisted on calling me your wife."

"Right," Berwald gritted his teeth. He never knew that this could be so hard. Maybe he should have asked for Bella's help after all.

Suddenly Tino was in front of him on his toes. Tino leaned in and gave Berwald a small kiss. It was a quick thing, and before Berwald's brain had time to process it, the kiss had ended.

Tino looked up at him shyly. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Berwald nodded, blushing a bit.

Tino grinned. "Well. I must say, Berwald, it's taken you long enough."

"What?"

"I've wanted to be boyfriends ever since high school began. I thought you'd never get a clue! I even considered going to the Yaoi club for help," teased Tino.

Berwald smiled. "Sorry it took so long, ma wife."

It was Tino's turn to blush. "W-what did you just call me?"

Berwald's smile broke into a grin. "Wife."

Tino let out a laugh. Things hadn't changed much since second grade.

**I've decided that the Yaoi Club's purpose is the most ill kept secret at Everett High! ****Also, can we talk about Mikkel's tastes in music?! What a cutie~ **** Anyway I figured it was about time to have some couples in this story, instead of just Arthur and Al fighting. Anyway was that okay? I've never written DenNor, so tell me how that was...although they aren't the real stars. Look at Ber and Tino, aren't they the cutest!? If you agree you should definitely favorite or follow. And if you're already doing so, then leave a review. I wrote this at 3 in the morning because an amazing person reviewed all of Playing Cupid, and inspired me to write. So thank ****AmutoisLove**** for this chapter. ~T.W.o.W.**

**(And anyone else who has left a comment recently. I love you guys!)**


	8. Something Right

Upstairs was chaos. Even just walking up the stairs Bella bumped into one of the other actors. She recognized it as Jo, the boy who went to Sadies with Alex. He was a sweet kid, and definitely deserved someone better than Alex. Maybe she would have to see what she could do, straight couples weren't her specialty, but she was still a teenage girl so setting up people came second nature to her.

"I didn't know you were in this show," she said with a kind smile.

He nodded. "I'm Mustardseed. Uh have you seen Kira? Her scene is coming up."

Bella shook her head, "no sorry."

He sighed. "If you don't mind I'm gonna hide back here a few more minutes to avoid Feliks, and his temper tantrums...you won't tell on me, will you?"

She gave him a kind smile. "Of course not. Is it really that bad?"

All it took was one nod of the boy's head to get knots into her stomach. She continued along the hallway until she reached the house. Jo had been right to go hide. The room had fallen silent, and everyone was staring at the stage. Bella turned to look, and found her eyes widening to be the size of saucers.

Lili had fallen to the ground, standing in front of her was Alfred. He in turn was glaring over at Natalia, who Bella was pretty sure, wasn't in this scene. Nat's arms were up, as if she were getting ready to throw another punch. Gilbert was standing by Alfred, throwing Nat a dirty look. Arthur's jaw was open, but everything else about him was stiff. A few other fairies were sitting on the ground looking up at the other actors in fear. Feliks, was in the front row of seats, and he looked as if he was about to go ballistic.

"What happened this time?" breathed Bella.

As if her sigh breathed life into everyone people began to move again.

On stage Natalia was yelling, "Don't think that you're ever gonna be with Alfred! Why would he want to be with a girl like you?"

"Natalia, that's not necessary," Alfred said trying to remain calm. It was clear that he was struggling though.

"There, there _liebling_, are you okay?" Gilbert asked helping Lili from the ground. She nodded.

"What the actual HELL?" Feliks had begun his next rant.

"Natalia, get off the stage, you aren't even in this scene part of the scene," Arthur said quietly.

"Fuck you, Arthur. You had your chance with Alfred, and he didn't want you," Natalia growled. Arthur stepped back a few steps.

"Natalia. Just. Stop." Alfred said, jaw tight.

"What is going wrong with this show?! This is totally worse than the time that idiot said Macbeth when we were doing the Scottish play. Disaster upon disaster is raining down on me! Will someone please tell me why all my shows are like so totally cursed to fail? You know what? I fucking quit. Here Lizzy, you're the director now! Have fun," Feliks cackled manically, before running in the opposite direction.

"Wait," protested Elizabeta. "I have no experience!"

"I'll go get him," sighed Toris. "Feliks!"

Bella watched the brunet run after the blond, before returning her attention back on stage.

"Come on Alfred. Tell them! Tell them the truth!" cried Natalia.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Alfred replied.

Lili stepped forward. Gilbert tried to pull her back, but failed. "Natalia, just stop. He doesn't want to be with you. Relax."

"You're a damn tease, Alfred F. Jones," Natalia glared at him through slits.

She ran of stage, sobbing. Alfred went to follow her. The rest of the room was left in chaos, as Mei and Kiku worked to calm everyone down.

"Who is going to be our director?"

"Where's Elizabeta?"

Bella looked around to find that her friend had disappeared, probably smart. Mei through her a helpless glance as if to ask, "what do I do?"

Bella stepped forward. "Alright everyone, I think it's just best for us to take the night off."

Jeanne nodded. "I agree. I think I'll work with the fairies on their dance, but everyone else may go."

"Who put you in charge?" asked one of the actors.

"Yeah, we open in six weeks, we need as many rehearsals as we can get," complained another.

"I don't want to have pick up rehearsals."

"It's not fair to make us come on weekends when we had the time now!"

"Why do the fairies get extra time?"

"Everyone just be quiet!" called Bella.

"You're tech, why are you even here?"

"No one asked you to step forward as our leader," continued another.

She shot a glare to the offending students. "We are trying to sort things out. I think it would be best for everyone to just leave, except for who Jeanne asked to stay."

There was some more grumbling, but no one decided to protest outright. Bella gathered the Yaoi Club at the back of the theater while Jeanne continued to teach the choreography to the fairies.

"What even happened?"asked Bella.

"We were working on the scene we had been practicing Saturday, when from the wings Natalia strides onto the stage," Lili said rubbing her jaw. "Next thing I know is that she punched me. I think I fell to the ground. Anyway the others sorta leapt to my defense. It was all a misunderstanding. Things kinda just kept getting out of hand."

Mei sighed, "that girl needs to find someone."

Elizabeta had finally returned. "We finally managed to talk Feliks down, but he refuses to direct this show."

"Are you serious? What the heck?" complained Bella. "I thought this thing was his 'baby'."

"It was," Elizabeta said dryly. "But I think he wants to give it up for adoption."

"You've been here for every rehearsal, why don't you just do it?" asked Lili.

Elizabeta sighed, "I don't know how to direct. I wouldn't know what to do."

"I'm sure Toris would be willing to help you," Mei added.

Kiku nodded. "Is Feliks willing to help you direct? Like co-directors?"

"He went on some rant about washing his hands of it all," Elizabeta said miserably

"Just give him a day or two. I'm sure he'll want to keep directing," Bella said soothingly.

"Does anyone have any good news right now? I could really use some," Lili said tiredly.

"Berwald and Tino are a couple!" Bella said brightly. "Well they are if Berwald got my hint."

"That's wonderful," Mei sighed. "Did you get any pictures?"

"No sorry," laughed Bella. "But there is another couple down there. Well they aren't really a couple, but they could be."

"Really who?" Mei asked.

"Mikkel and Lukas," Bella said smiling as she remembered all their crazy antics.

"Vash always has funny stories to tell about those two," Lili said thinking to all the hockey related accidents that had occurred because of Mikkel's fooling around.

"It's a possibility for another job," shrugged Bella, "as if we don't already have our hands full."

"At least we do have a plan," muttered Elizabeta referring to Lili's previous scheme.

Everyone glanced up to the stage where Jeanne was instructing the two boys on waltzing. The other actors had left, so it was just the leads. It made for a beautiful image. Arthur's head was tilted back slightly, so he could look Alfred in the eye. One hand was on the taller boy's shoulder, the other in an outstretched hand. They were the perfect height for one another. When it came to ballroom dancing, it's all about finding the perfect partner. The girls smiled, for once something was going right.

Up on stage things weren't quite as picturesque.

"Smaller steps, Alfred," Jeanne instructed.

"Right," Alfred nodded, his eyes not leaving Arthur's.

"Alfred your arm needs to be stronger. There you go," Jeanne said tweaking his posture.

"Stop stepping on my toes," Arthur grumbled, but he wasn't really angry.

"Arthur, let Alfred lead!" Jeanne sounded slightly exasperated.

"Alright," mumbled Arthur.

"You can never make things easy for me," Alfred chuckled slightly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Never."

Jeanne smiled. They were finally moving together. They were like a well oiled machine executing one spin, then another. There was a smile on Arthur's lips for the first time in days.

Suddenly the spell was broken. Arthur's eyes clouded up and he took a step away.

"I better go."

"What?" asked Alfred and Jeanne.

"I-I need to leave," Arthur said running from the place.

"What was that?" asked Jeanne looking to Alfred who just shrugged dejectedly.

"Can you make up a pickup rehearsal this Sunday? I had more I wanted to teach you tonight, but we kinda need your partner," Jeanne said.

Alfred let out a small nod, and turned to go, curious on why Arthur had looked so pained right before he left.

* Hetalia *

Arthur sat in his car, too scared to even start it. His hands shook, hot tears running down his eyes. That dance was a reminder of everything Sadies should have been, and everything that was wrong. Alfred's touch had been so gentle, as if he had been afraid to touch Arthur. He shuddered just thinking back to it. What he would give to be able to go back in time. To that day when he had moved here.

He had opened his door to reveal a boy about his age, bright blue eyes shining excitedly.

"Hiya, I'm Alfred F. Jones. The F. stands for freedom, and I'm you're new neighbor." The boy had had a slight lisp, something Arthur now knew he would grow out of by sixth grade.

Arthur remembered letting the boy into not only his house, but into the walls he had put up. As sappy as it was, he had fallen in love with Alfred on that first day. They had become good friends, always finding adventure. Whether by Alfred's choice they were outdoors looking at bits of undiscovered forest or Arthur's preference of reading adventure books together, they always found some sort of trouble. As they got older their interests began to pull them apart, but it didn't threaten the friendship. Even through all the drama of freshman year they had remained friends, but only barely.

And for the first time in nine years something had gone right. And then he just had to screw it up. That's the kind of failure Arthur was. He couldn't even allow himself any sense of happiness. Just like him for his heart to give out just when he wanted something the most. False hope. False promise. Everything. Arthur clutched his stomach willing the pain to go away. His head rested against the steering wheel as he wished for relief.

* Hetalia *

Alfred was tossing a bouncy ball at the wall, trying to forget about everything that had happened at rehearsal. For the first time since Sadies he and Arthur had actually spoken like they used to. Everything was going perfectly until Arthur ran from the stage. If only Alfred could figure it...no _him_...out.

"Hey Al, how was rehearsal?" his younger brother asked coming into the room

Alfred sighed. "I don't want to talk about it Mattie."

"Kay, well there's some pie on the counter, if you want some," Matthew said leaving his brother to his thoughts.

Alfred smiled a bit. "Thanks..."

He looked out his window to the house beside his. It was Arthur's. Arthur's room was dark, so Alfred couldn't tell if the boy was even home or not. He sighed looking around his room. With a smile he found some tape and paper. He hastily wrote a note and stuck it to his window.

* Hetalia *

Arthur was curled up on his bed. His room was dark. He glanced out the window to see Alfred's light was still on. Written in large sloppy handwriting was a note:

_Hand in hand with fairy grace~_

Pick up rehearsal Sunday. ~Oberon.

Arthur smiled, before more large tears made wet spots on his pillow. He turned away from the window, wanting nothing to do with the boy next door.

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the kind reviews so far. I hope to get more...cause I'm greedy like that. Anyway another drama filled chapter, no pun intended. I'm hoping for the next chapter to be more romantic. ~T.W.o.W.**


	9. Getting Technical

"Please?" begged Antonio.

It was early Tuesday, and Lovino was not prepared for this. He had not gotten his coffee, he hadn't even gotten to his first classes yet. In fact he had just arrived at school, and already he was being bombarded by a pleading boyfriend. Which certainly wasn't doing anything to help the migraine that had been developing since he had entered the fluorescent lit halls.

"Just give me the damn coffee already," Lovino grumbled reaching out for the other cup in Antonio's hand. Antonio always managed to bring coffee for his boyfriend, today was no different...except that Antonio wasn't handing it over.

"I won't do it Lovi, not until you agree to help me out," Antonio admonished.

"Look Tonio. It's too early for this discussion. Ask me at lunch." Again Lovino reached for the caffeinated drink, that promised salvation, but Antonio dodged him.

"I need help. I can't run the fly loft by myself," Antonio continued.

"So what makes you think that I would be any help. I have no clue how to work in the fly loft," Lovino said tiredly.

Antonio smiled, "that's okay I can teach you!"

"Like hell. Get someone else," Lovino said shaking his head.

"But why?" Antonio cocked his head.

"I've heard from my fratello that this show is a train wreck. I want nothing to do with it," Lovino huffed.

"It's not that bad," mumbled Antonio. "Gil seems to think that they can pull it off."

"And why should I believe what Gil thinks? Wasn't he the one who thought it would be a good idea to try to eat everything on the menu at your uncle's restaurant?" asked Lovino, thinking back to the double-sided five page menu at Hernandez's.

Antonio sighed, "Yes...but he was pretty drunk at the time."

"Oh great! I trust his judgment even more!" Lovino laughed sarcastically.

"Please? Toris asked me to find some help, the poor guy's swamped as it is," Antonio begged, green eyes wide.

"Get someone else."

"But I want to spend time with you," Antonio argued.

Lovino huffed. But as he thought about it he realized that saying yes meant spending more time with Antonio, alone. In the dark. Far away from the prying eyes of that damn club, or anyone else for that matter. He blushed at the thought. "F-fine, dammit. I'm only saying yes so you will give me my coffee."

Antonio beamed. "_Gracias,_ oh Lovi this is going to be so fun!"

Lovino received his coffee, took a sip, before promptly spitting it out. "Dammit. This is cold bastard."

Antonio just chuckled, listening to his boyfriend complain to him.

* Hetalia *

"I'll put you down for five bucks," a girl grinned. "What about you Mark? Ten, that is generous!"

Currently said girl was surrounded by a good portion of her school, she was taking bets on the probability that the spring show was going to succeed. So far the odds were 5:1 against, and she liked those odds. Just beyond the swarm of bettors she could see just the boy she was looking for.

"Hey Feliks! Do you have any news on how the show is going?" she said with a polite smile.

Feliks looked at her tiredly, "why do you want to know Monica?"

"For the odds, duh," she said.

"What are they?" he asked curiously, in the past the odds had always been in his favor. A fact that made him quite proud.

"5 to 1," Feliks grinned, "against."

His smile fell. "Like when did they become so totally like negative?"

She smiled. "Hm, I'd say since Arthur and Alfred started their feud. Are the rumors true? Did you really quit being the director? Cause that would be great for the odds."

"And by great for the odds you totally mean great for like you...Why would I tell you anyway, you freaking bookie?" huffed Feliks.

"C'mon, you can trust me! Just tell me," she said. The crowd of bettors now looking at Feliks, hungry to know the answer.

"Isn't that like called inside trading?" Feliks said coldly. "Which is like totally illegal last I checked."

"_Touche_, you got me," Monica sighed returning her attention to the people handing money to her.

Feliks managed to turn the corner at a steady pace before breaking into a run. There was no way now that he was going to quit on the show. He wasn't going to give that numbers runner the satisfaction. He had to find Lizzy. He ran to the junior class homeroom hoping to spot her.

"Hey have like any of you seen Elizabeta?" he asked slightly breathless.

Several girls shook their heads.

"I think I passed her in the library," muttered one of the boys.

Feliks nodded his thanks before breaking into another run. He made his way to the library and found Elizabeta and Toris chatting.

"You're here," Feliks could here the relief in her voice.

"Like of course I'm here! Why wouldn't I be?" asked Feliks sitting down.

"Does this mean you un-quit?" asked Toris.

"Hush!" Feliks looked around anxiously.

"What are you so worried about?" Elizabeta asked stifling a laugh.

"Ears."

"Huh?"

"If word reaches that bookkeeper that I quit, our odds would totally like go through the roof," Feliks whispered.

"Who? Monica? She's harmless," laughed Elizabeta.

"Her bets can like totally make or break our show," continued Feliks.

"I think you mean her reviews," Toris said dryly. He was referring to the fact that Monica worked for the school newspaper writing up review columns. Her reviews could be pretty harsh, but somehow she remained unbiased. She liked to say that the betting helped her get the school's feel for events, that it was research. Luckily for whoever threw the event she always went into it with an open mind.

"Yes well, I want to like blow her totally away by how well this show is," Feliks said. "That'll teach her.."

Elizabeta sighed. "Well we only have two months left..."

"Isn't your plan going into action this Sunday?" asked Toris.

Elizabeta nodded.

"OMG," squealed Feliks. "I had almost like totally forgotten about that! We may have a chance after all! Guys tell the crew we have like another quick meeting at lunch."

"Another one?" asked Toris.

Feliks shot his best friend a glare. "Of course another one. Or are you like Monica? Do you want our baby to fail? Huh Toris? What kind of totally horrible parent wants to like watch their only child fail? But you can be like honest. Do you?"

Elizabeta rose and got between the blond and brunet. "Calm down Feliks. I'm sure Toris doesn't want that."

Before Feliks could respond the warning bell rang.

"We better get to homeroom," Toris said wearily.

Elizabeta nodded. The three of them left the library together, before Feliks had to go the other direction towards the sophomore homeroom. Toris and Elizabeta continued on in silence.

"I'm glad he's back," she said as they entered their homeroom.

The look of relief that spread across Toris's face was almost comical. "Same. I'd hate to hear the odds as it is."

"Five to one!" Monica sang out with a little laugh. "Do you guys want in?"

Toris groaned, but Elizabeta couldn't help but laugh.

* Hetalia *

Lunch was a tedious affair. All the crew heads were gathered at one table to discuss how the show was progressing.

"Berwald?" asked Toris looking at his check list.

"There's still quite a bit of work," he replied.

"But are you totally like on schedge?" asked Feliks.

Berwald shot him a look before replying, "aye."

Toris nodded with relief. "How bout you Antonio, did you find anyone to help you?"

"_Si_, my Lovi agreed to help me," he replied with an easy smile. Elizabeta's breath caught, those two were so cute.

"Mei, have you gotten any like totes fab pics for our website?" asked Feliks.

She shook her head. "Rehearsal last night wasn't actually all that picturesque, Feliks."

He pouted, but nodded in understanding.

"Mei, would you mind heading our marketing campaign? Making posters and banners and stuff?" asked Toris.

She flashed a smile. "I'd love to."

"Costumes?" asked Toris looking over to Francis.

"_Non, non, non_," murmured Francis sorrowfully. "I do not have enough fabrics to create stunning costumes."

This boy is more dramatic than the show we're trying to put on, several people around the table noted.

"Didn't you just go buy fabric?" asked Elizabeta.

"Of course," huffed Francis. "But it is not enough."

Feliks nodded. "Toris give Francis a bigger budget."

Toris's jaw dropped. Francis grinned. "I-I can't. We don't have enough funds as it is!"

Feliks rolled his eyes. "Find some. Jeanne can you help me manage blocking tonight?"

Jeanne nodded. "Of course, don't I always?"

"See Toris, that's how you should respond," Feliks glared at his best friend who only shrugged.

"Do we have a ground crew yet?" Toris asked choosing to move the meeting along.

"_Nein_," Ludwig shook his head. "We're going to need a pretty large one."

Elizabeta sighed. "Almost no one is volunteering, they think our show is cursed."

"That bookie has like totally ruined us already with her completely ridiculous, unfavorable odds," moaned Feliks.

Everyone exchanged knowing glances. Somehow Monica always managed to get on Feliks's nerves. This was nothing new. Although she was causing him more angst than usual.

"Uh, Berwald, I don't suppose you guys could also help out with ground crew?" Toris asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I'll ask."

That was good enough for Toris. He turned to their house manager, "so ushers?"

"I'm having the same problem as Elizabeta and Ludwig. No one wants to get involved."

Toris sighed. "Maybe Francis and Michelle would be willing to help?"

"I'll only help if I get more help down in the costume shop," huffed Francis. "Me and _la_ _petite fille_ are not enough to create an entire wardrobe."

"Can't you just pull stuff from our collection?" asked Toris.

"_Non_, I refuse. Everything must be perfect," Francis protested.

"Very well, I'll see who else I can find," Toris suddenly sounded very tired. "Mei, doesn't your brother sew?"

"Yao? He does actually," Mei laughed thinking of all the cosplays Yao had stored in his room. "I'll see if he wants to help. I think Kiku and I could be ushers."

The house manager looked at her with grateful eyes. "Yes thank you!"

"One last thing," Toris said anxious to be done with the meeting, "sound, when are you installing the mikes?"

"Eh not for awhile, the show isn't til April right? I think sometime mid-May."

"Uh you do realize May is after April, correct?" Elizabeta asked.

The boy blushed, everyone laughed. "I'll do it mid-March then."

"Wonderful I, your illustrious leader, call this meeting –"

"Wait," commented Jeanne.

"What?" Feliks was irritated at being interrupted.

"What about lights?" Jeanne asked looking at the boy beside her.

Matthew smiled shyly. "Don't worry. I've begun to design them. I'll try to go to the theater this weekend to readjust some of the instruments."

As if that were enough Feliks hastily said, "Okay we're like done now."

* Hetalia *

"Hey, isn't lunch meant as a break? You look exhausted," teased Bella.

"Ugh, I hate Feliks's dumb production meetings. They take forever," groaned Elizabeta.

They were walking towards their next class, and honestly Elizabeta wasn't sure if she could take anymore of school.

"Mikkel. Let go," grumbled a passing student.

"I will not! Not until you admit that I am awesome!" Mikkel nearly shouted tugging at the first student's clothes.

"You're starting to sound like that irritating Beilshmidt kid."

"I'm nothing like him. I'm way more awesome! C'mon Luka –"

"I told you not to call me that." Huffed Lukas.

"Those are the two you ship?" muttered Elizabeta skeptically.

Shyly Bella nodded.

"Hm, I can see it." Elizabeta watched in amusement as Mikkel kept tugging at Lukas's uniform.

"I sincerely hope this Sunday is going to work," Bella said after they had passed the display of the two boys in the hall.

"It better. I don't think I can take two more months of them fighting," Elizabeta said referring to Alfred and Arthur.

"Hey have you seen Arthur at all today?"

"Now that you mention it I haven't...crap..."

"Huh?"

"If he wasn't in school then he won't be at rehearsal tonight," Elizabeta muttered.

"Dang. And weren't you guys picking up where you left off yesterday?"

"Yup. Wait til Feliks finds out. He's gonna have a cow," Elizabeta groaned.

Bella laughed nervously. "This isn't good."

* Hetalia *

Their predictions had rung true. Feliks freaked out when he found out one of his stars was missing. So in the end they just practiced a scene with the laborers. It went well, compared to their other recent rehearsals, but it was still rather rough around the edges.

No one could hide their relief when they had discovered that their slightly neurotic director had joined them again. Even if at times he was a slacker he did have an eye for these things.

Currently Jeanne and Feliks were discussing blocking, while the actors on stage waited for direction. Toris was checking his list when he discovered something.

"Shit."

"What is it?" asked Elizabeta who happened to be the closest to him.

"I forgot all about props. No one is doing props," Toris exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down, I don't want Feliks to flip out again. Not so soon after we just got him back," Elizabeta muttered. Luckily not too many people had heard Toris, he was a quiet kid after all.

"Let's see, the set crew already has their hands full...and Francis shouldn't get any more money as it is..." Toris said lost in thought.

"Relax. I'm sure we can think of somebody," Elizabeta said. "I've got it!"

"Who?"

"Mira, heads the art club? Frizzy red hair?" Elizabeta said referring to their super artistic classmate. "I'll text her now."

A few moments later the phone buzzed. "She's in."

Toris let out a sigh of relief. Elizabeta laughed. "What is it?"

"She says the reason she wants to help is because she bet in our favor, and she hates to lose money," commented Elizabeta.

Toris laughed. "I guess we do have to thank Monica for that then."

"Mhm. She says the art club can start tomorrow, all you need is to give her a list of what we'll be needing," Elizabeta said.

As the rehearsal continued the two of them scanned through the script looking for what props might be needed.

**Here's another chapter for you lovely readers! I enjoy all your reviews, so leave more, pretty please? So I don't really understand the math involved in gambling, so if that part is complete rubbish, I'm sorry...but I kinda wanted to add Monaco in, and that's her thing so, why not? Thanks to all the support! I love it dearly. ~T.W.o.W.**


	10. Family Matters

Yao walked into the costume shop, not really sure he was ready for whatever he was about to witness. He had heard some very improper stories of Francis making out with a certain costuming assistant, something he felt that he really didn't need to see. When he entered things were even worse than he expected. No Michelle and Francis weren't making out, in fact the former was sewing diligently, while the other was measuring some actor for their costumes. No what got his attention was all the racks of fabric.

"This is a mess, aru," Yao muttered.

Francis looked hurt. "No, it is not. I just organized them myself."

Yao raised an eyebrow with a snort. "You call this organized? Are you color blind? Why is the yellow next to the purple? And is this teal?"

"Yes."

"How did you organize them then? It's certainly not by color," Yao said looking at what appeared to be a mess.

"By thread count, duh," Michelle giggled.

Yao raised his eyebrows, but she didn't seem to be kidding. "Seriously?"

"But of course!" Francis said proudly.

"Uh am I done?" asked the actor feeling very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, send down the next one," Francis said dismissively.

"Why didn't you organize them by color once you had put them together by thread count?" Yao's OCD was really begging him to rearrange all the stacks of fabric.

"Too much work," sighed the Frenchman. Yao bit his lip, he was here to help, not choke Francis to death.

"Very well, what should I do?" He asked.

"You can help me make flower crowns," Michelle said holding up the one she was working on.

Yao smiled, "shouldn't we start with the actual costumes?"

"Yes about that...in all my woes about money I forgot to get everyone's measurements." Francis admitted guiltily.

Yao refrained from hitting himself on the forehead. It was hard. It was even harder not the throttle the guy in front of him.

"Have you consulted with the director on their vision yet?" Yao prayed that Francis was at least that competent.

"Of course, what do you take me for? An amateur?" he sounded offended. Just perfect, what Yao didn't need was an offended Frenchman looking over his shoulder, criticizing everything he did.

"No. I didn't mean to offend you-aru. I...I'll just look over your designs."

Francis nodded in satisfaction. They continued in relative silence as more and more actors came for fittings. Once Michelle and Yao offered to help measure folks Francis's notebook quickly filled up with all the information they needed to get started. Then the three of them turned to look at the designs. Each page held a sketch of the costume, stapled to a picture of the actor.

Yao finished going through the designs. "These are good aru. Very good."

"I like to think so," Francis said with a somewhat smug look on his face. He had sketched them all up, and in his opinion they were flawless.

"So simple and elegant. Perfect for this show," Michelle said looking at the sketches before them.

"Alright, we'll start with the leads and work our way down," Francis said looking at the cast list.

"Are their any costume changes?" Michelle asked.

"No. Nothing but that blasted donkey head. Poo. I forgot all about how we're going to do that," Francis pouted.

"I'm sure you'll think up something."

"Let's not worry about it just yet, aru," Yao said looking at the list. Even without costume changes it was a pretty big list. He was confident that Francis and he could execute some of the more complicated designs...but he didn't even know if Michelle could sew.

Apparently Francis had been thinking the same sorts of things. "Hey Michelle, how about you start with Feliciano's toga. I've got a pattern right here, it should be simple enough to follow."

She nodded happily and started humming as she looked through the piles of fabric for some linen or cotton.

"Yao, King Oberon?" asked Francis showing him a more elaborate design. It didn't look too challenging, and so Yao took the design and Alfred's page of measurements. He found one of the male dress forms and began to drape a dark green satin into a tunic.

Francis watched him happily. Yes the petit Asian had been a good addition. He looked at the costume he had chosen. If Oberon's had been elaborate, then Titania's was downright complicated. He blamed Feliks for picking someone so unladylike to be the Queen. Making Arthur attractive was going to be hard enough as it was, but making him regal and feminine was almost impossible.

Francis began digging through the organza's and satins searching for something perfect.

"Do guys mind if we listen to some music?" asked Michelle breaking the silence.

"Not at all _ma fille jolie_," Francis said smiling down at the girl.

Yao nodded his agreement and the radio was turned on, but to his dismay that didn't seem to discourage conversation very much.

"So Yao, is it true that you and Ivan are a couple?" asked Francis, smirking with pins in his mouth.

"W-what?"

"You asked him to Sadies, did you not?" Francis was still smirking, like a cat watching a fish swim circles in a bowl, paw outstretched. Even Michelle looked interested, Yao had almost forgotten she was a part of his sister's weird club.

"I don't see how that has to do with costumes," Yao frowned.

"Come, don't tell me the great scholar is all work and no play," teased Francis.

Yao sighed. "Yes."

"Yes you're all work or yes you took Ivan to Sadies?" asked Francis.

"I took Ivan to Sadies," Yao said reluctantly.

"Did you two make it official?" asked Michelle eagerly.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"She means are you boyfriends," Francis asked. "I'm sure she wants to know for her club's sake."

"It's not her club's business," Yao protested. Although he knew it sorta was, well what he had heard from Mei had certainly made it seem that way. After the dance she had grilled him for information, a very awkward experience in his opinion.

"It's okay, Francis," Michelle said wearing the same devious smile as Mei had. "I'll just ask his sister."

He blanched, the things he had told that girl...he certainly didn't want Michelle, or any of her club finding out. He had sworn Mei to secrecy, barely. He knew if anyone asked a direct question concerning his relationship with the Russian, Mei would answer truthfully. And in full unrestrained detail. Something he didn't want to risk.

"Yes. We're official," Yao said hastily.

Michelle beamed. "Oh Yao, that's wonderful! Omigod you guys are so cute!"

Yao gave her a dry smile, "funny that's exactly how Mei reacted."

"How did it happen?" she asked eagerly.

Yao blushed. "D-during one of the slow songs, er, Ivan just whispered in my ear asking me what I thought about being in a relationship with him. It was nothing fancy-aru."

"Aw. He's such a sweetie," Michelle swooned.

Although there were quite a few people who didn't necessarily agree with the girl's sentiments, Yao just nodded. He was one of the few who found Ivan to really be a kind person.

Francis smiled. "Ah young love~"

Yao frowned. "I'm older than you Bonnefoy."

Francis gave a creepy grin, "yes but I have more experience."

Yao shivered he didn't want to imagine what that experience had led the other boy to do. "Ah...let us just continue with the costumes," Yao said uncomfortably.

Francis nodded his agreement. By the end of the night Michelle had finished Hermia's dress, and had begun to cut out Helena's. Francis was halfway through Titania's gown, and Yao had completed Oberon, Theseus, and Lysander's costumes. Minus just a few finishing touches that he would need to add after seeing the actors in their respective costumes.

"Wow, you did all that in one night?" asked Michelle looking at all the costumes hanging up.

Yao shrugged. "This is nothing."

And it really wasn't anything compared to all the late nights he had spent finishing cosplays the night before the con. Now that had been hard.

Even Francis looked impressed. "Can you come again tomorrow?"

Yao nodded. Even through all the badgering he had enjoyed sewing the costumes. It had been a nice change from just sewing alone in his attic. He had liked the energy of the two, even if it was a bit invasive at times.

"_C'est magnifique!_ You can start Puck's costume. Why Feliks would want to make that sweet girl look unisex is simply beyond my comprehension. But it is what he asked for," Francis said. His initial sketch for Lili had been a cute baby doll type dress, very lolita. But it had gotten shot down as Puck was supposed to be male in the first place...Francis sighed. It truly was a pity.

Yao nodded as he walked away. "See you guys tomorrow after classes."

The couple said goodbye as they watched the senior walk down the hall.

"Thank you for all your work, _mon mignon,_" Francis said grabbing Michelle's hands.

She blushed. She knew perfect French, so she knew that Francis had called her his cutie. "_De rien._"

He wrapped his arm around her and they walked out of the theater together.

* Hetalia *

"Yao! How'd it go?" Mei asked running to catch up with her brother.

"It was fine. We finished a few costumes, of course we still need to have all the fittings," Yao shrugged.

Mei smiled. "I knew you would enjoy yourself."

Yao smiled down at his younger sister. She had been right about a lot of things concerning him. He realized how lucky he was to have her.

"I'm going to miss you when I leave for college," he said pulling her close.

She gave him a small smile. "What brought that on?"

He shrugged. "Just realized what an awesome little sister I've got."

She laughed. "And don't you forget it."

"What about tonight's rehearsal?" asked Yao.

"Better than yesterday, kinda. Arthur was back, but he and Al still aren't really on great terms. Also one of the freshman decided to go around yelling Hump Day...it was insufferable," sighed Mei.

Yao laughed. "I'm surprised that Alfred didn't join in."

Mei joined in with the laughter, "oh he did. That's why Arthur started yelling at him! Oh man that was funny. Although Feliks was pretty pissed. It was better than it has been. Also I got some photos for the website!"

Yao frowned a bit, but managed to say, "That's good."

"Wait a minute. I know that face...you made a bet with Monica, didn't you." Mei accused.

Yao shrugged.

"That's so unlike you," Mei laughed.

"Ivan was making one, so I thought I would too," Yao said defensively.

"Did you bet in our favor, or against?" asked Mei.

"Against."

"Yao!" she hit him lightly on the arm.

"It was before I got involved. It's not like I bet a lot, just a few dollars," he reasoned. "Anyway does your club have a plan to get those two together...knowing your leader I'm sure you do."

Mei nodded. "She didn't even come up with it."

"Who did?"asked Yao.

Mei grinned, "Lili."

"The freshman?"

"Yeah," Mei said. "She really is a good kid."

"Don't call her a kid, you're only a year older than her, kid," Yao teased.

Mei yawned. "Let's go home, I have homework to do."

Yao nodded. "Get in the car."

He had almost forgotten that he still needed to do all his homework. This show certainly was taxing. Once they arrived back home their younger sister came bounding over to them.

"How did it go?" She tilted her head, in the manner that they both found adorable.

Yao smiled. "What, no hello?"

Their sister smiled. "Hi. Now tell me what was rehearsal like?"

"Vi, you shouldn't be so anxious to be in high school," Mei laughed.

Her sister pouted. "I know, but I want to know what it's like."

Yao laughed. "You'll be there soon enough. All it takes is patience."

Vi huffed. "You guys are ignoring my question."

Mei gave her sister a smile. "Rehearsal was better than usual."

Vi smiled. "I'm glad. What about you, Onii-chan? Did you have fun sewing?"

Yao nodded, "it was very nice, but we still have plenty of work to get done."

"Then you should take me to help!" Vi said excitedly.

"I don't know," started Yao.

Mei dropped her book bag at the table. "Why not? You know she's a perfectly good seamstress. I'm sure the others won't mind."

Vi started cheering, and Yao didn't have the heart to tell her no. In fact, he was sure he would enjoy having his baby sister join him. Maybe that would keep Michelle and Francis at bay.

* Hetalia *

Across town Arthur was also doing homework. It was pretty late, so he was surprised to see his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Artie," slurred a voice. It was his brother Alistor who was about to graduate from college. "Don't fuck this up, yah hear?"

"Alistor, have you been drinking?" Arthur wasn't really all that surprised. What surprised him was the fact that his brother was even contacting him.

"Mm just a lil bit," laughed his brother. "You're in Midsummer. Don't screw this up, mkay?"

Arthur frowned. "Did you make a bet."

"Maybe," chuckled his brother.

Arthur sighed. "For how much?"

"A hundred in your favor," Alistor said.

"In my favor?" Arthur was so shocked that Alistor was actually rooting for him that the amount didn't even register.

"Course lil bro. You're such a good actor! I believe you can pull this off. Besides the winnings will be huge if you manage to succeed," Alistor mumbled. "So don't mess up, and we're good."

Arthur's eyebrows twitched. "As much as I appreciate your faith in me-"

"Don't worry about it," Alistor interrupted.

"Would you please stop being an arse. Quit gambling with high schoolers," Arthur was pissed. It had been a long day, and he was in no mood for this conversation.

"Tell me something," Alistor said.

"What?"

"Is Monica hot?" asked his brother.

"Alistair! She's underage!" Arthur said, completely scandalized by his brother.

He heard cackling. "I'm just kidding with ya. But it's a pretty smart business she's got going. Plus she sounded kinda hot on the phone...I'll see you in two months, kid. Work hard and make yer brother proud. Also I may or may not have told our brothers and sister about the bets...Bye!"

The line went dead. It was just like Alistor to choose to believe in Arthur when it would be the most stress inducing for his younger brother. Usually Alistor would always root against his youngest brother, but now he had to choose to be a good big brother. Just perfect. Arthur bet that Alistor knew it would just add pressure and make him more miserable if his family tried to support him. Sometimes Alistor could be a real arse.

In fact the real reason Alistor bet for his brother was because the odds were so stacked against him, and knowing the perfectionist that was Arthur Kirkland, Alistor knew the show had better be fucking amazing. He understood that there was no way in hell that his brother would let it be anything less. And that's why he had chosen to bet for his brother, because even if he wouldn't admit it, he had faith in his brother's talent. And he had also seen an opportunity, and decided to exploit it. So what if the other idiots at Arthur's school didn't know how skilled his little brother was, just more of an advantage for himself.

Arthur's phone made another noise. Receiving the text Arthur read it, anxious to return to his homework.

_Mum tells me your involved in a play...then Alistor tells me that there's some money to be made. I bet for you, so try your best and don't __mess__ it up, kay? _

Arthur groaned. Just like Dylan to follow in Alistor's footsteps, but in a more polite manner. Just great, what had Alistor said about telling the others? His phone rang.

"What?" he seethed

"That's no way to answer the phone," his sister huffed. "And it's been months since we properly talked. Honestly Arthur!"

"Sorry Grainne," Arthur said.

"Seamus and I just wanted to wish you good luck!" Grainne said cheerfully. "I heard the play is pretty rough and we just wanted to-"

"Oi that's not it at all. Look, bastard, don't screw up. Alistor told us about his plan to make a hell of a lot of money. Course Grainne and I got involved. So make sure the play is a success," Seamus said grabbing the phone away from his sister.

Arthur wanted to kill his entire family.

"Will do," he said dryly.

"Great!" Seamus laughed. "See you in a few months."

Arthur hung up. Talk about experiencing senior-ritis. He was the last child at home, all his siblings had gone away to their respective colleges, and now it was his turn. If he could only manage to get through this damn play.

"Hey mum!" he called out.

"What is it?" Mrs. Kirkland had been washing dishes, and came into the dining room holding the dishrag.

"Is everyone coming home to see Midsummer?" asked Arthur.

Mrs. Kirkland nodded. "It's your last show at Everett, of course they are."

To her confusion Arthur just groaned smacking his head against the table. "I hate our family."

She laughed. "Come it won't be so bad. Even your cousin Peter is coming!"

He just groaned again. "Luckily he's too young to gamble."

"Huh?"

"Nothing mum," Arthur said.

She smiled, "finish your homework. I'll make you a nice cup of tea."

He nodded...maybe, just maybe his whole family didn't suck.

Another text, from Peter.

_Alistor called me. __I made my first bet! __ Don't __mess__ up, __okay?__I believe in you!_

He took it back. He hated his whole family.

**I know this is going off the plot a bit, but it's kind of laying some groundwork for the performances and stuff. Vi is Vietnam, I imagine her as a sixth grader or somewhere about there. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites/follows. I really appreciate them. Write me more to get me to update sooner. ~T.W.o.W.**


	11. Accidents Happen

The next two days flew by in a blur. The crew had their hands full with building sets, sewing costumes, making props, all praying for the weekend and what it brought. Toris was trying to find people who could manage makeup and hair, of course no one wanted to help, so the poor boy was feeling a bit at sea. The entire school was prepared to see the show fail, they were even looking forward to the spectacle. The actors were having their own troubles. They were due off book, and quite a few of them were still stumbling over their lines. Not to mention almost every class had end of term tests to complete, students at Everett were exhausted. The theater club even more so.

"No! NO! NO!" cried Feliks. It was finally Friday, the last day of school before spring break started. Half the cast was missing, already in transit for their vacation, the other half were miserably putting up with their director. "Like I've totally said for the hundredth time, Gilly, you can't say that! We're doing Shakespeare, not make up whatever the total fuck you want! Like try again, and this time, like don't screw up."

Gilbert muttered something about not wanting to be called 'Gilly' before starting his line over again. "_Not a whit: I have a device to make all well. Write me a prologue; _er...oh! _and let the prologue seem to say, _um...that..._we _awesome dudes..._will do no harm with our swords_..."

"Stop!" screamed Feliks. "Did you even like learn your lines, Gil-"

"Call me Gilly and our swords will definitely harm somebody," Gilbert growled back.

"Guys can't you just relax?" Toris asked stepping towards Feliks, who was literally fuming.

"Tell Gilly he needs to learn his lines better," Feliks said with a sniff.

"Tell _arschloch_ not to fucking call me Gilly!" Gilbert said crossing his arms.

"Alright, we're done with this scene," Jeanne said hastily intervening.

"Like hell we are," Feliks cried.

"Toris?" Jeanne asked helplessly.

Toris nodded, seeming to understand, and pulled Feliks away from the stage. Elizabeta was sure he was going to talk the other boy down. Toris was good at that, managing Feliks...if only she had the time to get them together!

"Alright, Jo why don't you go get Lili and Alfred from the greenroom, we'll run their scene next," Jeanne said calmly.

"You're handling this quite well," Elizabeta said to her friend. "Why don't you ever direct the shows?"

Jeanne shrugged. "This club is like Feliks's baby, I could never dream of taking it away from him. Besides he has a much more artistic eye for these things."

"That boy would lose his head without you and Toris," Elizabeta laughed.

Jeanne gave her a look, "well certainly without Toris!"

Alfred and Lili came in and began to run their dialogue. The blocking was still rough, but everyone had to admit the scene was good. There was good chemistry going on between them, it certainly helped that the two had become friends in the past month. There was an air of joviality and fun that so much of the show was currently lacking. In the back Mei and Kiku were hastily taking pictures, finally getting some decent shots for the website.

"It's so nice that so many people are willing to stay and help us with Sunday," Elizabeta whispered to her friend.

Without taking her eyes off stage Jeanne nodded. "None of us want to see this show fail. We're all willing to put in what extra work it may take, and if that means reuniting our leads, then so be it."

Elizabeta smiled. She knew that downstairs Bella was hard at work finishing the forest with her friends, and that tomorrow it would be installed on stage. Matthew had promised that he had gotten the lights all designed, and that all it would take is tweaking. Romance would be in the air, that was assured by them all.

"Does Al or Arthur have any clue about what's going to happen on Sunday?" Jeanne asked, breaking Elizabeta from her reverie.

"Nope," she replied with a crooked grin. "I just hope this works."

Jeanne smiled. "Have faith in your club. Lili seems like a really sweet girl, she also seems to be good friends with Alfred."

"Such a strange friendship between those two," Elizabeta looked up on stage. As if to prove her point the two of them were currently running around the stage, pretending to hide behind trees which were still to come.

"It really is. Almost as strange as the friendship between Gilbert and Lili," Jeanne said with a little laugh.

"Oh that can be explained," Elizabeta shrugged. "Lili helped Matthew find his true feelings for Gil, so Gilbert kind of feels like he's in her debt. Not to mention she's dating his cousin."

Jeanne nodded. "Yes that makes sense."

"What about those two?" Toris and Feliks had just returned from the hall. Feliks was leaning heavily against his friend, being the diva he was...but Toris didn't seem to mind.

Jeanne frowned. "If only Toris wasn't pining after Natalia...they are so perfect together!"

"I suppose we can always get them together once the show goes up," Elizabeta sighed. "I've talked to Toris a bit, and I truly think he and Feliks could work out some sort of relationship."

Jeanne nodded. "I've known Feliks two years. And he is definitely in love with Toris. Whenever we go shopping together that's the only thing he talks about. 'Oh Jeanne! You don't understand, like, Toris has the prettiest eyes. It's like no fair how totally distracting he's being without even knowing it! Like, urgh!'"

Elizabeta was laughing. "That's a pretty good impression. Maybe you should be up on that stage."

"Oh no," Jeanne shook her head. "I dance. I cannot act."

Elizabeta laughed again.

"Shh!" shushed Feliks. He came over to join them. "Those two are pretty good!"

"Aren't they?" Jeanne agreed.

"Maybe this show won't be a disaster," Feliks said with a small smile.

As if on cue there was the sound of things tumbling down, and a scream. Everyone stood up and ran backstage to see who it was. Kira, the girl who was playing Mote, was on the ground. Surrounding her was paint cans, a plank of wood was resting on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Jeanne asked running over to the girl, trying to unbury her.

Kira nodded, but tears were in her eyes.

"Can you stand?" asked Toris, coming to give Kira a hand. As soon as she stood she cried out again, before crumpling to the ground.

"We're doomed! Like totally doomed! I knew it was all too good to be true!" Feliks wailed running in the other direction.

Elizabeta sighed, he wasn't even the one with the twisted ankle. "I'll go get him."

"Kira?" Jo asked pushing through the crowd. "Hey, what happened to you?"

She gave a forced laugh. "I tripped over this stupid ladder, and caused the paint to fall. I'm fine, though. Just a sprained ankle, I think."

He frowned. "Let me drive you to the hospital."

Her blue eyes widened. "That's not necessary! I can stand."

Currently she was standing on one leg, her other bent to keep from putting weight on it. Jo snorted. "Yeah and I'm a fairy. Let me drive you."

Reluctantly she nodded. Jo gave her his shoulder to lean on, and they began their slow exit. As Kira passed one of her best friends, the latter gave her a thumbs up. Kira only blushed and rolled her eyes. The little exchange hadn't gone unnoticed by Jeanne.

"Hmm," she said.

"What?" asked Mei, who was beside her.

"I wonder if Kira has a thing for Jo."

"Aw they'd be super cute together," Feliciano cut in. "They're always talking together, and hanging out during rehearsal! I bet they will be official by the time they get back!"

Jeanne laughed, Feliciano could be such a romantic. "Hey if something good comes from this accident I hope it can be that."

"Alright," Toris said with a slight cough. "We should get back to it."

Rehearsal continued on. About an hour later Jessica, Kira's friend from before, received a text saying that it was a minor sprain and she would be better by the time the show opened. Everyone was relieved, especially Feliks who couldn't really deal with find a replacement...although he did know the entire show by heart at this point, and easily could have filled in. What Jessica hadn't told them was that Jo had finally asked Kira out on a proper date. Jess smiled, her friend had developed feelings towards the other once they had begun to spend time together during rehearsal. They both had a love for old/classic movies, film noire and the like, and now finally they had made it official~ well sort of. At least they were heading a step in the right direction.

That night everyone left drained, but the idea of spring break motivated them. And even more so, the promise of what Sunday may bring.

**Gah! Sorry I haven't updated recently! Kinda been busy with other things. This chapter is sort of filler and kind of shorter than expected, I know, and I apologize for that! I just really wanted to get another chapter up before I start school on Monday, since I have no clue when I'll have time to update. ****Not to mention I got a request for Jo to find someone, so I put in the little thing he's got with Kira. Hope y'all approve of that.**** Leave a review, I promise fluffiness in the next chapter for sure! ~T.W.o.W.**


	12. It Takes a Village

The weekend arrived and Matthew was up bright and early, well it was ten. He had lots of work ahead of him, and he had promised to meet Antonio earlier rather than later. Matthew drove towards the school, trying to stop yawning. When he arrived at the theater Antonio was already there holding hands with Lovino. In his other hand were three coffees.

"Morning Matthew," Antonio said cheerfully. "I've brought you your usual."

Matthew smiled. "That's kind of you, Antonio. Morning Lovino."

Lovino yawned, causing the other two to laugh. "Shut up bastards. Why are we here so early anyway?"

"Tino and the others still have to install the forest, and I promised to be done with the line sets before they got here," Antonio explained.

Lovino raised an eyebrow, "what are line sets?"

"Look up," Matthew said quietly.

All three teens did. Hanging above them in parallel lines were several sets of metal poles. On some of them were strung lightening instruments or hanging mics. Even more still held the legs. Others remained empty. Towards the back, the last two held backdrops.

Lovino turned to face them, "yeah. I knew that."

Antonio smiled ruffling his boyfriend's hair. "Of course you did, mi Lovinito."

Lovino just huffed. "So what? The plan is to hang fairy lights on those things. How do we reach them?"

"That's what the fly loft is for," Antonio smiled. He set down the coffee, and led Lovino over to a spiral staircase. Pulling the boy upwards they made it to the metal catwalk that was the fly loft. "So all those bars can be moved from here. They are counterbalanced by these weights, see?"

Lovino nodded.

"First you need to unlock it," Antonio's hands moved easily at the lever. "Now carefully pull at the ropes to lower the bar."

Lovnio's arms hurt, and he was sure he was getting callouses...but he really liked the fact that Antonio was so close, that his arms were around him helping him pull the bar down. "Lovino," Antonio's breath tickled Lovi's neck. "You need to watch how low the bar is."

Lovino turned to see that the bar was close to hitting Matthew. It might have if the other teen hadn't already known to move. Lovino blushed. "Whoops."

"That's okay, just make sure to always watch where it's going, at least until we have it spiked," Antonio said gently. They lowered it all the way down, then locked it into place. Moving to two new ones. Antonio began to quickly lower the line set, it took Lovino a bit longer. He hadn't realized quite how heave they were, and his arms were still shaking from before. Accidentally his hands slipped, and the bar went flying upwards, the weights hitting the bottom with a small clang.

Lovino flushed. "I'm sorry Tonio. Maybe I shouldn't be-"

He was interrupted with a kiss. "No worries mi amor. There is a reason they are weighted up, it's so that if this happens they'll fly upwards instead of down. No one got hurt, and you're still learning. Here lets do this one together."

When they finally descended from the fly loft they found Matthew sitting on the ground unwinding Christmas lights. Antonio and Lovino began to help him testing the bulbs to make sure none had been damaged since their last use. They had a variety of lights, there was the normal kind as well as multiple strands of hanging Christmas lights.

"This will be beautiful," breathed Antonio. "Was this your idea?"

Matthew nodded. "I thought it might make the whole thing more magical feeling."

"You're a genius," Antonio said with a laugh.

The three of them began to wind the lights around the metal poles making sure to drape them low enough to be seen. Light conversation filled the air, as the three of them began to talk about their plans for spring break. When they were almost done, Tino and Berwald arrived bringing lunch for everyone. They sat at the edge of the stage, deciding to take a break.

"So how's the forest going?" asked Matthew.

"It's fine."

Tino laughed. "What Berwald means is it's finished, but maybe not to his high standards."

The others laughed, causing the tall Swede to blush. Tino planted a small kiss on his cheek as reconciliation. They continued to discuss their plans for the set as they ate the hoagies.

"Alright, well I'm almost done hanging the lights," Matthew said, when they returned to business.

"Wonderful. I was hoping to get your help draping the fabric," Tino said, "since I don't want anything to catch on fire."

Matthew laughed at the joke, and went over to help the other boy.

"Do you need some help bringing up the trees?" offered Antonio.

Berwald nodded. "It would be good, yes."

The two teens followed the other boy over to the stairs. "We'll need to use the on stage loading dock, and the rigging in my truck," explained Berwald. When they got to the scene shop they quickly saw why. The trees were much too heavy to carry up the stairs, and they were too tall for the elevator.

"Are more people coming to help?" asked Lovino, skeptical of what the three of them could do.

"Mhm. Lukas promised he would come. Mikkel too. They're always late because of bickering though," Berwald explained.

Mere minutes later the two boys showed up. Lukas's hair was tousled, a heavy blush covering his cheeks. Mikkel was just grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully. "Guess what Lukas and-"

Lukas punched him in the gut. "I told you to just shut up about it already."

Lovino smirked. He had a pretty good idea of why the two boys were late. Eagerly they all got to work dragging the trees out the loading door. It was hard work, but soon all seven trees were pulled out into the parking lot. Antonio ran upstairs to check if the other two were done creating the swags. He found the two blonds almost swathed in green and navy fabrics.

"Heh, I think we got a little carried away," laughed Tino.

Antonio laughed. "Here, let me."

He helped untangle all the fabrics, and hastily they continued draping the fabric. Once that was finished, they went to go get the others. Antonio and Lovino went up to the fly loft, and soon the room was filled with all the boys giving their opinions on where the line sets should be spiked.

"Just a bit lower!" Mikkel suggested.

"Higher."

"Seriously?" Mikkel turned to Lukas.

Lukas gave him a dry smirk. "Yep."

"Stop you two. Poor Lovino's arms by now," laughed Tino.

"Oi! What about Antonio's?" an angry voice from the fly loft called out. They could just imagine the shorter teen pouting.

The other teens laughed. "Sorry Lovi, didn't mean to dismiss your machoness in front of your boyfriend!"

"Shut up, Mikkel."

That got a snort from Lukas.

Once the bars were set, Matthew went to where the light board was set up temporarily. He turned off all the lights in the theater except the lights on stage.

Antonio sighed. "It's perfect, Matthew."

"I wouldn't say perfect," blushed Matthew.

"Stop being modest. It's wonderful!" Tino cheered.

"All it needs are our trees," Mikkel added.

Suddenly the cheeriness dissipated. It reminded them of how much work was still left to do before tomorrow. It was already two o'clock, and the boys were beginning to tire.

"How many trees are there?" asked Matthew.

"Seven," sighed Lukas.

"Not including the planters," Mikkel added cheerfully.

"The what?" asked Lovino.

"You'll see," Berwald said mysteriously.

"Not to mention that little promise we made to Bella for Lili," Tino said nudging his boyfriend. Berwald nodded.

"Can we finish it all by tonight?" asked Antonio.

"Doesn't seem like it. Not at this rate, at least," confessed Lukas.

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Mikkel.

"Whatever it is, no." Lukas glared.

"No this one is actually good," Mikkel hurried on. "Let's call for reinforcements! Matt's boyfriend is in the play. Ludwig's pretty strong too. He could get Feli. We all know we need an artistic eye. Bella even said she could stop by if needed!"

"That's not a bad suggestion," admitted Tino.

"We could also bring that girl who's in charge of the art club." Antonio added.

"Mira," Lovino said. She was good friends with his brother.

"Mhm! I bet Vash would come too," Matthew said happily.

"Maybe Ivan would be willing to come?" suggested Mikkel.

"What about Toris? It would be nice to have someone who knows his way around tech. Feliks would be useless," Lukas added.

Everyone got out their phones and began texting and calling people. Within the next hour there was a (very) small army of people sitting in the theater.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," Tino said cheerfully looking out into the crowd. "As you all know our show is a train wreck because a certain pair of leads can't find the spark they once had."

"So?" called out someone in the back. He received a death glare from Berwald for his insubordination.

"So we need to fix it. Our only hope of this play being a success is if they fall in love once more," Antonio said airily. A few people snickered, Lovino sent death glares that almost rivaled those of Berwald.

"If you don't want to be here you can leave," Gilbert growled, wrapping a protective arm around Matthew. The blond blushed.

"But we appreciate those of you who have chosen to come help," Matthew hurried to say. There was some grumbling, but no one got up to leave.

"Alrighty then," Tino said with a grin. "We're going to divide you into teams. Team A, led by Matthew, will drape fabric on stage: Toris, Feliciano and Mira. Okay, next is team B, led by Mikkel. You guys will be doing a lot of heavy lifting: Lukas, Ivan, Berwald, Antonio and Ludwig. It's your job to get the trees up from the scene shop up to the stage. From there Team C will take over. I will be leading that one. Gilbert, Vash, and the rest of you. We're going to be spiking the trees as soon as we get them to the stage and the bars are out of the way. Lovino, can you go to the fly loft and be ready to raise the line sets?"

Lovino nodded. He went off to the back corner of the stage where the steps were located.

"Okey-dokey. Team B is going down these stairs!" Mikkel sounded like a tour guide.

"Team C, let's meet over by the dock doors," Tino said leading his group over to Stage Left.

"Alright guys," Matthew started. "We need to find ways to drape this fabric so it doesn't get caught on those lights."

Feliciano and Mira quickly took the lead, showing artful ways to twist the organza that still let the light through. Toris began assisting, while Matthew made sure there was nothing for the fabric to catch on once it was up.

"'Kay Lovino, this one's good!" called Toris up to the boy who was leaning against the rails. Lovino nodded and began to slowly raise the bar. As Feli and Mira continued to work, Matthew and Toris went out into the house to see where the bar should end up being.

"Just a bit higher!"

"Perfect!"

Lovino spiked the line set, just as Antonio had explained. He locked the bar, and waited for the next one to be done.

Out in the parking lot Mikkel was helping to drag some of the trunks out of the theater. At the other end was Ludwig, who was carefully holding onto the roots so they didn't break. Behind them was Antonio and Vash with another tree. Lukas and Berwald brought up the rear with a third. Once they set them down they carefully set up the pulley system with the team that was at the stage level door.

"You good?" called up Mikkel.

Toris replied. "Yep!"

Carefully they looped the ropes around the large tree. The boys at the bottom began to pull at the ropes, as the teens at the top helped guide the tree up smoothly. Once it had arrived at the top, they carefully brought it inside and laid it on its side. There was only one bar left to be finished. It was slow work getting the second and third tree up.

"Alright chaps," Tino said cheerfully. "This tree needs to go far stage right, downstage."

"What?" asked one of the art clubbers.

"It means all the way over there at the front, _dumkompf!_" snorted Gilbert.

The five of them lifted the tree and began to slowly walk it over to where Tino had generally indicated. They slowly uprighted it.

"What about here?" asked Tino to Matthew and Toris who were out in the house.

"It's probably fine for now," Toris shrugged. "We'll need to see it with the rest."

They gathered the second tree and put it upstage. Slowly but surely a grove of trees appeared on stage. By the end everyone's muscles were sore from the effort. Group B came up carrying a few boxes and began arranging them on stage. Only a few trees needed to be moved, and one line set was lowered. But then it was perfect.

Matthew ran to the light board and went the proper light cue. Suddenly the entire house was dark. The stage was bathed in an eerie blue light. Dark swags hung across the entire length of it, twinkling lights blinked in the background. The cyc was lit in a dark blue light.

"How did you get that texture?" asked Gilbert in awe.

"It's called a gobo," Matthew said, looking at the outline of branches that hit the cyc.

"A what?" asked Mikkel.

"It's something that goes in the lighting instrument that causes those shadows," Matthew explained.

"Woah. That's neat," Mira chimed in.

"Everything you do is neat," Gilbert whispered, nudging his nose against the back of Matthew's head, his arms snaking around the shorter's shoulders. Matthew sighed, leaning contentedly against the other.

Across the house Tino was resting heavily against Ber's side.

"The trees are lovely," he murmured tiredly.

Berwald blushed.

In the back of the theater Mikkel was currently kissing Lukas, something he wouldn't have dared to do if the lights were on...mostly out of fear of what the other might do. But for now Lukas seemed happy, his fingers lazily carding through the other's messy hair.

Antonio's fingers were entwined with Lovino's up in the fly loft.

"I always thought this was the best view in the entire house," muttered Antonio sleepily.

"It is," Lovino sighed.

"It's much better with you here," confessed Antonio, his grip tightening for a moment.

Lovino ducked his head.

Suddenly a booming voice broke the atmosphere. "Well, well, well. If this is any indication of how tomorrow may play out, I'd like to congratulate you boys!"

The lights blinked on slowly, the stage lights dimming.

"Beta!"

"Sorry Bella, I was only teasing," laughed the other.

The Yaoi club made their entrance. In each of their hands was some food good. Bella, Jeanne, and Elizabeta all had a stack of pizzas. Mei and Kiku carried an assortment of sodas. Behind them Lili and Michelle brought dessert.

"We brought y'all dinner!" Bella said happily.

"Thanks for all the hard work, everyone," Jeanne added.

"It looks amazing!" cried Lili.

"They are sure to fall in love in this setting! Not to mention your kick ass play list, Mei." Michelle set down the brownies on the side of the stage.

Everyone was ravenous, and it wasn't long before everyone had gotten some food.

"I thought you said you couldn't include those!?" laughed Lili looking at the stage.

"We weren't sure if we had time or budget," Tino confessed. "We didn't want to get your hopes up for nothing."

"It's perfect," Lili sighed.

"Yeah, it looks nice," Mei commented.

"Woah these trees are amazing! I love the doors in these!" Elizabeta exclaimed. "Berwald, you designed these?"

He just hummed an affirmative.

"They're amazing!"

"It's so cool to see them on stage," murmured Bella.

"The Christmas lights are great, Matthew," Lili said.

The blond blushed. "Thanks Lili."

The freshman turned to the boy beside her. "Thanks for all the extra help, Vash. You really didn't need to you know."

Her boyfriend smiled. "I know. But I wanted to. I want your projects to succeed."

"Looks like Kiku won't be the only boy in the Yaoi club," teased Elizabeta.

"Huh?" Vash's face flushed a deep crimson.

"Oh hush. You're scaring the boy," Bella said hitting her friend lightly. Elizabeta just giggled.

"Will this even work?" asked Lukas.

"My brother watches too much Disney. He'll understand a romantic atmosphere, and what to do with it," Matthew laughed.

"He better. Arthur doesn't seem the type to know what to do when it comes to romance," Gilbert added.

"It'll work. I have faith," Jeanne smiled.

"What makes you so sure?" Lovino asked.

Jeanne smiled. "Those boys want it. They may not know it, but they are in love with each other."

"How do you know that?" asked Toris.

"I've watched them dance."

That was all the answer anyone needed.

After an hour of socializing, most people decided to go home. It had been a long day for everyone. Matthew was the last one out, as he turned off the lights he muttered. "Until tomorrow. Please God, let this work. Too much has gone into this to fail. Please let it work. Please. Please."

**School. That is my only excuse for not updating. I'm sorry, but here is a lovely long chapter for all you fine readers. The next one is where it finally gets good...or does it? You will have to wait and see to find out. Anyways I added as much fluff as I could in this chapter, hoping to sate your hunger for cute ships. Golly I love them. No promises for when I can update next. I'd appreciate comments, it will definitely motivate me more. ~T.W.o.W.**

**(****Someone asked who Jo and Kira were. They, as well as Mira, are just OC's of mine. Sorry for the confusion.****)**


End file.
